Deslumbre
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - No futuro, o que reserva para Gokudera é uma forte e ardente paixão com Yamamoto... Mas por uma falha na Jyuunen Bazooka, Gokudera se vê no futuro, junto com Tsuna. Será que o Yamamoto adulto irá resistir a essa tentação?
1. A Beleza De Seu Olhar

* * *

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Título: Deslumbre

Autora: Toynako

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Casal: Yamamoto x Gokudera

Classificação: + 18.

Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon

Status: Um possível Oneshot

Direitos Autorais: Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

**Obs¹: Essa FIC contem spoilers dos capítulos 74 em diante, se por acaso não quer saber o que acontece, aconselho não olhar.**

**Obs²: A estória é centrada em Gokudera, começando realmente no episodio 75, quando eles já estão no futuro.**

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

* * *

**Deslumbre**

Muitas coisas já haviam acontecido, e sabia que mal estava no começo de tudo. O pior choque que tive foi quando descobri que o Décimo de deis anos do futuro havia morrido. Que espécie de braço direito eu era, para nem impedir tal fato acontecer...?

Após a aparição de uma mulher vestindo uma capa marrom, com detalhes em vermelho nas pontas, percebi que era inútil. Pois rapidamente fui pego em uma armadilha, tendo o Décimo que lutar com esta...

Só depois de esta o derrotar foi que ela se apresentou como nossa aliada, dizendo ser Lal Mirch. A garota nos explicou algumas coisas sobre o futuro no qual estávamos, e nos levaria a base secreta dos Vongola.

**---.---.---.---.---.---**

Estávamos escondidos atrás de uma grande rocha, pois Lal avisara que havia inimigos por perto. Logo vimos algo que parecia um robô grande e branco, de sentinela, andando pelo local.

"— Gola Mosca? " – indaga o Décimo, olhando cuidadosamente, junto comigo para o inimigo.

"— Strau Mosca, segunda geração das unidades Gola Mosca " – explica Lal "— O exercito vendeu seus segredos para outros além dos Vongola. "

"— Aquilo está olhando em nossa direção " – aviso, de modo preocupado.

Estávamos perdidos, não por não saber o caminho ou por causa do inimigo, pois Lal já adulta estava ali para nos mostrar o caminho certo para a base secreta dos Vongola. Apesar de eu ainda ao confiar muito nesta garota, mas se o Décimo confiava nesta, eu também confiaria nela. Além do que morreríamos facilmente neste futuro bizarro.

"— Não se preocupem. " – fala ela "— Ele está procurando pelo poder dos Anéis. " – mostra os seus anéis nos dedos, envolto de correntes "— Mas os nossos estão selados com as Mammon Chains. "

Apesar de ela ter falado tal coisa, vejo que a criatura começava a vir lentamente em nossa direção, como se tivesse firmado realmente o alvo em nos.

"— Ei, ele está vindo em nossa direção! " – falo.

"— Ele percebeu que estamos aqui? " – pergunta o Décimo, parecendo assustado.

"— Não pode ser! " – avisa a garota "— Vocês possuem outros anéis além do Anéis Vongola? "

"— Não. " – respondo de imediato.

"— Também não. " – responde também o Décimo, parando depois alguns instantes, retirando algo do bolso "— O anel que o Lanchia me deu! " – avisa, portando este em suas mãos.

"— Esse anel... " – fala Lal preocupada "— Por que você não me contou? "

Olhei para a versão mais avançada do Gola Mosca, cuidadosamente pela beirada da pedra no qual nos escondíamos. O Strau Mosca, vinha lentamente em nossa direção. Rapidamente peguei em minhas mãos minhas dinamites, meu dever era proteger o Décimo, e assim o faria.

"— Você é muito covarde, se nos três pegarmos aquela coisa... " – começo a falar, mas sou interrompido pela garota.

"— Mesmo nós três não poderíamos acabar com ele. " – fala seriamente "— Nós seriamos exterminados! "

"— Você não poderia fazer nada com esses Anéis de que tanto fala!? " – pergunto.

"— Possuir força não significa tudo em uma luta. " – ela explica, exasperadamente.

Rapidamente Lal pula em cima da pedra no qual usávamos como esconderijo, em quanto falava alguma coisa que no momento nem pude registrar. Pensei em imitá-la, para proteger o meu chefe. Mas consegui, em meio a todo aquele perigo, escutar ela mandar nos fugirmos, alegando que ficaria lá com aquela maquina dando tempo para nos fazermos tal ato.

Fiquei indignado, mas recobrei meu estado, notando a seriedade nas palavras da garota, assim como estava estampada em sua face. Eu sabia que era fraco, fraco demais para aquele inimigo.

O Décimo e eu olhávamos, ainda escondidos, meio assustados para o monstro mecânico eu se aproximava já portando sua mão estendida para atacar-nos.

Mas quando menos esperamos alguém suje por detrás do Strau Mosca, portando uma espada, acertando, com um único golpe a cabeça do monstro.

"— Uma onde de choque!? " – fala Lal.

"— Attaco di Squalo. " – ouço o homem que nos salvou pronunciar "— Isso deve nos dar um tempo. " – fala, fazendo uma pose heróica "— A ajuda chegou. "

Aquele cara nos salvou, corremos os três em sua direção, estava já meio escuro na floresta no qual estávamos e não conseguia ver quem era muito bem de longe. Assim que me aproximei, olhei em seus olhos, em uma cor marrom.

Senti-me estranho, pois em um momento me perdi naquele olhar, aqueles orbes pareciam me olhando tão intensamente que não pude conter em corar levemente, algo que deve ter passado despercebido por todos. Mas algo que dizia que o homem que me observava havia notado, quase cheguei as recuar um passo por causa disso.

Observando melhor, aquele físico forte, que apesar de estar usando um paletó preto era visível, aquela pele bronzeada, e aquele olhar que insistia em encarar-me, como se fosse a coisa mais normal a se fazer.

"— Poderia ser... " – falo baixo, me aproximando mais, junto do Décimo

"— Yamamoto? " – fala este, ao meu lado, completamente surpreso, do mesmo jeito que eu mesmo estava.

"— Isso não é algum tipo de piada, né? " – falou Yamamoto, olhando-me de cima a baixo, desviando depois seu olhar para o Décimo "— Eu vim pegar o agente dos Conselheiros Externos, mas vocês estão aqui também... " – começa a falar serio, olhando confuso logo em seguida para mim novamente, quase devorando meu corpo com o olhar "— Vocês encolheram, é uma ilusão? Um fantasma? " – pergunta.

Por um momento pensei que Yamamoto havia mudado, ficado menos idiota. Mas uma vez idiota, sempre idiota! Só não entendia o porquê me olhar com aqueles olhos famintos.

"— Bem... Chegamos aqui do passado pela Jyuunen Bazooka, e... " – tenta explicar o Décimo, daquele jeito bem típico dele "— A Jyuunen Bazooka, é uma coisa que o Lambo tem, é... "

Era meio engraçado o ver tentar explicar para aquele burro do Yamamoto, os fatos do momento. Eu nem tentava mais fazer tal coisa, sabia que este iria encarar apenas como um jogo, ou algo do tipo.

"— Entendi! " – escutei Yamamoto dizer, para minha surpresa "— Do passado! " – falou em seguida, dando uma risada que parecia bem aliviada "— Me assustei! "

Deu-me uma vontade imensa de bater na cabeça daquele idiota, parecia que mesmo em dez anos este não havia realmente crescido nada... Alem do físico...

"— Não se preocupe. Você parece bem, Tsuna " – fala em seguida, portando uma face mais seria.

O Décimo parecia bem feliz e aliviado, mas eu o encarava com raiva, não agüentava mais aquele olhar fixo em mim. Será que só eu notava isso?

"— De qualquer forma, vamos indo. " – falou novamente, tirando de meus devaneios.

Por um momento fiquei impressionado por este, por um momento parecia mais serio, por um momento parecia uma pessoa tão diferente. Mas eu ainda sentia aquele olhar compenetrado em mim. Será que ele estava querendo era ver o Gokudera de dez anos no futuro?

Começamos a andar pela floresta, com a Lal à frente ainda nos guiando. O Décimo estava ao lado do Yamamoto adulto, conversando distraidamente. E eu, apenas ia atrás, observando tudo calado, é claro, com a minha típica cara de emburrado.

Mas o deixaria do lado do Décimo, já que este estava conversando tão alegremente com o Yamamoto. Que se eu interferisse agora, era capaz do Décimo lembrar-se da situação no qual estávamos.

"— Você foi bem incrível durante esses dez anos, Tsuna. " – fala Yamamoto, parando de se mover e apoiando seu braço na cabeça do Décimo, logo olhou para trás encarando-me de um jeito que no momento fiquei encabulado "— Gokudera, você também. " – fala.

Em vez de ficar animado, fiquei com mais raiva. Pois sabia da minha real força. Não adiantava este cara idiota ficar me botando para cima... Olhando-me com aqueles orbes marrons, combinando perfeitamente com sua pele morena...

"— Ei, nós não iremos correr? " – reclama Lal, parando de se mover, ao nos ver parados "— Se formos assim, chegaremos só quando amanhecer. "

"— Ah! Esqueci de contar. " – fala Yamamoto, andando para mais perto da garota "— A informação que você tem é falsa, sigam-me. " – avisa, tomando a dianteira o grupo.

Andamos mais um pouco, com ele falando mais algo, porem eu nem estava ligando para o que aquele idiota falava. Só realmente notei quando este tirou do bolso uma caixa azul, e de dentro dela saiu um passarinho, ou algo do tipo, na cor azul.

Logo começou a chover, tentei olhar em volta, mas a chuva realmente era densa, logo em instantes estava todo encharcado, assim como o Décimo.

"— Por aqui! " – escutei a voz daquele idiota, e tentei olhar em direção de onde vinha.

Espantei-me ao ver uma enorme passagem secreta ao lado deste, com ele encostando-se a esta, com uma de suas poses heróicas. Maldito viciado em basebol. Chegamos mais perto, para entrar logo, tentado nos refugiar da chuva.

Começamos a descer a enorme escadaria para o esconderijo subterrâneo. Mas agora mais do que antes aquele idiota me incomodava, alem do olhar compenetrado em mim, via um sorrisinho em sua face. Parecia que estava gostando de me ver todo molhado, naquele estado, de cabelo e roupas grudando ao corpo.

O que será que havia de errado com esse Yamamoto?

Entramos um elevador, podia jurar que ele encostava seu corpo em mim, de propósito. Pareceram anos, em quanto nos todos esperávamos o elevador descer. E eu sentia o calor do idiota atrás de mim...

Assim que o elevador parou, sai as presas, aquela situação estava estranha. Logo que afastai-me, vi um enorme espaço. O Décimo, assim como eu, estávamos espantados pela grandiosidade do lugar.

"— Hahahah. " – Yamamoto riu de algum comentário do Décimo "— Vou te contar uma coisa boa. " – começa a falar, levando suas mãos ao cabelo desse, fazendo uma caricia "— Foi você quem fez esse lugar ser construído, Tsuna. "

"— Fui eu!? " – falou exasperado o Décimo, levando suas mãos a cabeça em um ato até meio engraçado.

"— Hahahah... " – uma outra sonora e divertida risada saiu de Yamamoto "— Fez sim, quando ficou um pouco maior. "

Andamos por mais alguns tempo, pela aquela enorme construção subterrânea. Até que quando passamos por uma espécie de lasers feito pelo Giannini alguma coisa deu errado para Lal Mirch, pois esta desmaiou.

Agachei-me ao lado da garota, para ver como esta estava, logo veio o Yamamoto pegando-a no colo, atestando que só precisaria tempo para essas descansar um pouco.

Andamos mais, agora com aquele idiota carregando a garota no colo. Chegamos a outra sala, agora esta era mais enfeitada e belamente decorada. Logo o Décimo avistou Reborn. Nunca o tinha visto tão feliz como neste instante.

Logo a criança começou a explicar melhor a situação, junto com Yamamoto. Percebendo,pelas explicações, que o Décimo do futuro estava realmente morto, não agüentei. Explodi correndo raivoso até aquele idiota que não o defendeu.

"— Desgraçado! " – gritei, acertando com raiva o rosto deste "— Por que aquilo aconteceu ao Décimo?!" – vi sangue escorrer por entre seus lábios feridos, assim como o olhar triste em minha direção.

"— Me perdoe. " – foi tudo que ele disse.

"— Desgraçado dizer 'me perdoe' não vai mudar isso! " – reclamei raivoso, segurando a gola de sua camisa.

Logo recebi uma apreensão de Reborn, e me acalmei um pouco, soltando a roupa do outro. Xinguei algumas vezes, notando minha própria incompetência. Podia ver de relance entre minhas franças o olhar triste do outro em mim, como se não gostasse de me ver daquele estado...

Talvez eu estivesse vendo coisas, por causa de tudo ter sido tão repentino...

Novamente aqueles dois começaram a explicar a situação. Foi neste momento que notei que o Yamamoto que via agora, era realmente diferente do outro. Era mais serio, apesar de mostrar seu ar brincalhão de vez em quando.

Fomos incumbidos de juntar todos os Guardiões que foram separados, podia ver na cara do Décimo o quanto tudo que ele ouvira havia o chocado. Principalmente a parte de que aquelas duas garotas poderiam estar em apuros.

Sei o quanto é horrível ficar preocupado por seus entes...

Logo nos mandaram dormir. Reborn foi guiar o Décimo, e Yamamoto ficou a me levar para meu novo quarto. Olhava tudo em volta no enorme corredor que estávamos a andar, vendo a complexibilidade do lugar, realmente, se eu não estivesse sendo guiado, já estaria perdido

"— Ya-Yamamoto... " – comecei a falar, vendo este ainda me observar insistentemente

"— Você não via a muito tempo, o Gokudera dessa época? "

"— Já faz mais de dois anos que não o via... Tinha esperanças de me encontrar com ele aqui... " – falou, encostando-se a parede, lambendo seus lábios.

"— Então é por isso que esta me olhando desse jeito? " – perguntei raivoso, mostrando meu punho, como quem querendo briga.

"— Hahahah... "

Senti raiva por sua risada, levando meu punho velozmente em direção a sua face, para lhe dar outro soco. Porem dessa vez ele segurou meu punho, girando pelo meu lado, me prendendo de frente para a parede. Tentei me soltar, mas ele tinha pegado meu braço atrás de mim, de um modo que fiquei imobilizado.

"— Realmente, o Gokudera ainda é o mesmo... " – fala ele, próximo ao meu ouvido, colando os corpos.

"— Quer dizer que eu não mudei nada!? " – reclamo, usando mais força para me soltar, algo que fora inútil.

"— Agora percebendo... Eu ainda não devo ter feito nada na época que você está. Não é? "

"— Feito o que? Seu idiota! "

"— Isso... " – sussurra, passando a me beijar o pescoço.

Fico estático. Afinal, o que tinha de errado com esse Yamamoto... Mas... Ele... Ele... É até ruim pensar, com uma língua quente serpenteando por meu pescoço, me deixando estranho, quente.

"— Me solta! Idiota, o que pensa que esta fazendo!? "

"— Matando a saudade... Tenho certeza que 'o você' dessa época, já deve ter me procurado na época de que vocês vieram. "

"— Do que você está falando!? "

"— E não duvido nem um pouco que eu tenha recusado, naquela época eu estava louco para te provar... "

Ele parecia esfregar-se mais ainda em mim, sua outra mão, a que não prendia a minha, apertava minha cintura, em quanto se esfregava em minhas costas. Engulo seco, sentindo algo meio elevado, roçando atrás.

Aquilo não poderia ser real... Aqueles beijos em meu pescoço, aquela mão em minha cintura, o contato quente de seu corpo em mim... Eu estava ficando quente já, apesar de tentar fugir desesperadamente. Não entendia como eu poria estar, de alguma forma, gostando daquilo.

"— Hei! " – soou outra vos no corredor, fazendo prontamente que Yamamoto me largasse "— Sabia que aquele olhar seu para o Gokudera era mais que amizade. "

Assim que o outro me largou, olhei para quem havia chegado, com medo de que fosse o Décimo. Sorri aliviado, notando ser o Reborn. Andei para mais perto daquela criança, tentando fugir das garras daquele idiota.

"— Hahahah. " – sorriu sem jeito, passando as mãos pelo cabelo "— Você sempre percebeu as coisas rápido Reborn. "

"— Seu idiota! Isso é tudo o que tem a dizer? " – reclamo, segurando agora minha dinamites.

"— Gokudera, seu quarto é indo reto no corredor. " – ouço o menor falar "— É melhor você ir para lá. "

"— Não! Antes eu tenho que fazer algo em relação a esse desgraçado! " – reclamo mais, já jogando minhas bombas.

Em perfeita maestria, ele saca sua espada e corta minhas dinamites. Olho, espantado meu ataque não ser sucedido. Yamamoto começa a andar em minha direção, e eu prontamente seguro mais bombas em minhas mãos, ficando em posição de defesa.

Mas aquele que se aproximava, portava um sorriso tão maroto, parecia que Yamamoto não havia crescido nada, ele sempre portava aquele sorriso parto de mim, agora notando. Em um momento de descuido, este se aproximou tanto de mim que roçou seus lábios nos meus.

Era uma tentativa de beijo!? Aquilo realmente foi um beijo? Ele ME beijou!?

Isso não importava, pois eu recuei, portando um olhar de espanto. Após escutar um suspiro pesado vindo do outro, vi este começar a andar para outro local. Fiquei aliviado, ainda não entendendo direito o que tinha acontecido ali.

"— Você me salvou Reborn! " – agradeci a criança.

"— Na verdade não, só adiei as coisas... Se acontecesse algo aqui, Tsuna poderia escutar... " – comenta "— Alem do que, mesmo que Yamamoto fosse extremamente delicado, iria doer muito sem um preparo. " – fala pensativo.

"— Que!?! " – grito espantado "— Prep-prep-preparo!? " – gaguejo, extremamente vermelho.

"— Huhuhu.... " – aquela risadinha me deu mais medo ainda "— Ciao! " – falou, começando a andar, ignorando minha cara preocupada.

Não esperei mais nem um instante naquele corredor, corri feito doido para o meu quarto. Assim que entrei neste, levei a mão ao coração, notando o quanto este estava descompassando.

Aquele idiota! Por que diabos foi fazer aquilo comigo? Que tipo de relação tenebrosa eu vou ter no futuro com o Yamamoto?

"— Maldição... " – murmurei, olhando melhor meu novo quarto.

Andei cansado em direção a cama. Realmente fora um dia bem agitado, pela inesperada viagem ao futuro. Mas o que estava martelando em minha mente era o que Yamamoto fez naquele corredor.

"— Por que...? " – sibilei, jogando-me a cama, deitando de bruços nesta de qualquer jeito.

Deste jeito fiquei e deste jeito dormi.

Sonhei que tudo não passava de um pesadelo, mas mesmo em meus sonhos sabia que aquilo não poderia ser real. Eu estava vivendo o pesadelo.

Acordei-me estranho, deitado da mesma forma que dormi, porem sentia um peso em minhas costas e um calor de encontro a elas.

"— Estava tendo um sonho mal? " – sussurrou alguém.

Alertei-me ao notar que este alguém estava meio que deitado em cima de mim, com uma de suas pernas entre as minhas. Estava escuro o lugar e não fazia ideia de quem era, pois tinha falado tão baixo que mal reconheci a voz.

"— Calma Gokudera sou eu, Yamamoto. "

"— QUE!? " – gritei, tentando desesperadamente me livrar do jeito no qual estava.

"— Calma. " – pediu ele novamente.

Nunca que eu obedeceria a esse idiota, tentei me livrar de todas as formas. Porem o que consegui foi sentir mais o corpo dele em cima de mim, prensando-me no colchão.

"— Não vou fazer nada de mal. " – avisou, passando a mão pela lateral de meu corpo.

"— Então tira essa mão daí. " – reclamei, ainda me movendo.

"— Eu sei decorado, cada ponto sensível de seu copo... " – comentou próximo ao meu ouvido, fazendo com que aquela mão que passeava, entrasse por debaixo da camisa "— Vou te fazer sentir bem... Você sabe disso... "

"— Eu não sei merda nenh-ahhnn " – assustei-me com meu próprio gemido involuntário.

Enfiando sua mão por debaixo do meu corpo ele tinha apertado um de meus mamilos, de um modo que me deixou zonzo. Era impossível aquilo ser tão bom...

"— De-desgraçado... O que quer de mim...? " – perguntei, recobrando a sanidade.

"— Eu te amo. "

Essa frase me chocou, afinal a quem não chocaria. Algo tão importante ser dito assim... Mas então era isso. Yamamoto me amava? Quando que ele desenvolvera esse tipo de amor? Pelo jeito o 'eu' dessa era já havia aceitado...

"— Sempre te amei... " – sussurrou ele, lambendo meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer involuntariamente de novo "— Dês que te via na escola... "

Puts! Novamente aquela língua em meu pescoço... Aquilo era tão torturante. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer. Minha mente me mandava correr dali, achar algum jeito de consegui me livrar de Yamamoto em cima de mim... Mas meu corpo parecia responder tão bem ao calor que ele emanava, que eu mesmo já estava ficado quente, ainda que sem querer admitir.

"— Pare... " – pedi, mas era notável em minha voz a relutância de minha própria palavra, estava me assustando comigo.

"— Não se preocupe, eu não irei te violar... "

"— Vi-violar!? " – exasperei, querendo fugir novamente.

"— Sabe... Me da uma enorme vontade de te provar virgem de novo... " – fala, na maior cara de pau, esfregando sua perna, a que estava entre as minhas, em mim "— Mas isso seria desleal comigo mesmo. "

"— Então me lar-hunm-gue, seu maldito. "

"— Largar? Mas você já está tão excitado... "

Fico extremamente vermelho. O que ele dissera era verdade. O volume entre as minhas pernas prensava-se a cama. Realmente ele sabia como me atiçar...

"— Não posso te deixar nesse estado... " – avisa, virando-me na cama.

Virou-me facilmente, apesar de eu ter resistido, ficando do mesmo modo de antes, com uma perna entre as minhas. Tentei olhar em seu rosto, mas estava muito escuro o local, eu queria tanto vê-lo. Mesmo não sabendo o motivo.

"— Gokudera... " – sussurrou rápido, tomando meu lábios em seguida.

Assustei-me com a voracidade no qual era beijado. Parecia que ele quis beijar o 'outro eu' todos esses anos em que não pode, e agora estava descontando isso em mim. Eu nunca havia beijado, por isso não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo no qual este ia.

Deixei-me levar. Por algum motivo, me deixei realmente levar. Tanto que cheguei a enlaçar seu pescoço, tentando acompanhar o ritmo daquele beijo, notando que este parecia estar sem camisa.

"— Yama...-uhm " – tentei falar assim que o beijo, extremamente longo, havia terminado, mas logo se iniciara outro.

Este agora fora mais brando, tanto que conseguia seguir os passos do outro, imitando-o em vasculhar com minha língua para dentro de sua boca. Era tão macia que até gemi entre o beijo.

Mas esse fora mais rápido que o antigo, apesar de ter me deixado, também, sem fôlego. Senti sua mão em meu rosto, estremeci diante deste toque. Aquela mão passeava por toda minha face, acariciando-me levemente. Queria tanto poder vê-lo, mas aquela escuridão não deixava.

"— Você quer que eu ligue as luzes? " – perguntou ele "— Eu sei que você gosta de ficar me olhando... "

"— Eu... " – não pude falar, não sabia nem o por que de ter parado de tentar resistir ao corpo dele.

"— Fique aqui... "

Assim que senti que ele saia de cima de mim, sentei-me na cama. Talvez essa fosse a chance para escapar. Mas por algum motivo, não consegui me mexer, fiquei apenas esperando. Como eu era idiota, eu estava ficando louco em deixar isso ir adiante...

Assim que Yamamoto ligou as luzes, olhei rapidamente para ele. Sentindo em resposta, uma dor prazerosa em meu baixo ventre. Corei, vendo que ele tinha notado essa ação em mim.

Levei rapidamente minhas mãos aquele lugar, ocultando o que já estava visível, mesmo com a calça meio larga que usava. Desviei também meus olhos daquela figura que me analisava tão desprovida de vergonha.

Senti que ele se aproximava de mim. E eu, um tolo, continuava sentado na cama, como se realmente quisesse que aquilo continuasse. Ele sentou-se na cama, e levou suas mãos a meu rosto, obrigando-me a olhá-lo.

Novamente senti que meu corpo respondia aquela cena... Ele sem camisa, com aquela pele meio bronzeada, encarando-me com um olhar que me deixava totalmente sem ações.

"— Está melhor. Não está? " – perguntou ele, sorrindo docemente.

"— Idiota... "

Ele apenas sorriu novamente, dando-me misteriosamente uma certa confiança. Aproximou mais seu rosto de mim, e eu prontamente recuei. Nem sei o porquê fiz isso, instinto talvez? Pude ver em sua face o quanto ele ficou triste por isso.

"— Você realmente não quer...? " – perguntou, meio tristonho, não me dando tempo para responder "— Eu sei que sou um idiota... Sei que não tinha o direito de fazer isso contigo... Mas... Você não tem ideia do quanto é horrível ficar dois anos longe da pessoa amada, e ainda ter o risco desta morrer a cada segundo... " – desabafou, contendo pequenas lágrimas no rosto.

Senti-me péssimo vendo o estado no qual o deixei. Apesar do físico mais forte, do corpo mais adulto, aquele era o Yamamoto. Ainda que eu sempre reclamasse com ele, nunca pensei que algum dia o fosse ver chorar, ainda mais por minha causa.

"— Desculpe... " – o ouvi dizer, para logo em seguida levantar-se da cama "— Mesmo que eu não vá até o fim, o que eu estou fazendo com você é errado... "

Meu coração se apertou-se mais, podia claramente ver em sua face as lagrimas descendo de seus olhos. Aquilo era minha culpa! Vi ele se virar cabisbaixo, indo lentamente em direção a porta. Eu tinha que fazer algo, não poderia deixá-lo naquele estado.

"— Espere... " – falei baixo, vendo-o parar prontamente e se virar, como se aguardasse o por que de eu ter falado aquilo "— Espere... " – repeti, sem saber mais o que dizer.

Ele ficou lá, parado perto da porta a me observar. Mas fiquei mudo, tenho certeza que devo ter ficado extremamente corado. Aquelas lagrimas que fluíam livremente por sua face ainda me deixavam aflito.

"— Gokudera... " – falou meu nome, aproximando-se lentamente de mim "— Isso significa que eu posso ficar...? " – perguntou para mim, assim que ficou próximo a cama.

"— Sim... " – confessei, escondendo mais, com minhas mãos, o volume entre minhas pernas.

Ouvi um suspirar aliviado dele, vendo-o em seguida remover as lagrimas dos olhos com suas mãos. Em seguida ele subiu na cama, engatinhando até sentar ao meu lado. Logo senti suas mãos em meu rosto, em uma suave caricia.

"— Posso te beijar? " – ele me perguntou, e por causa disso recuei um pouco, ficando vermelho.

"— Pa-pare de perguntar essas coisas. " – falei encabulado.

"— Não posso. Eu tenho que saber certinho o que você quer... Quero lhe satisfazer todo. "

"— Idiota! " – xinguei, vendo-o aproximar seu rosto de minha face, podia até sentir sua respiração quente.

"— Posso te beijar? " – ouvi ele perguntar novamente.

Dessa vez apenas fechei os olhos, como se desse a permissão para esse ato. Ele entendeu, pois logo senti seus lábios encostarem-se com os meus. Lentamente nos beijávamos, mordiscando lábios um do outro.

Fui à loucura, quando senti uma de suas mãos em minha nuca, empurrando-me mais de encontro a sua boca, enfiando assim sua língua na minha nela.

Meu corpo estremeceu da cabeça aos pés, sentindo aquela língua quente dentro de minha boca. Tudo o que pude fazer foi gemer abafado, tentando acompanhar o beijo que levava. Parecia que ele não me largaria nunca mais.

"— Pa-pare... " – pedi, afastando ele um pouco de mim "— Assim você me mata por falta de ar... " – expliquei o meu ato, levando minhas mãos ao peito.

Ele sorriu, passeando com seus olhos por todo meu corpo. Mas algo o fez chamar a atenção. Logo notei que ele olhava vidrado para o volume entre minhas penas. Engoli seco, ficando envergonhado por tal coisa.

"— Eu posso tocar ali...? " – ele me perguntou, apontando com sua mão para o meio de minhas pernas.

"— Seu... " – quase xinguei ele novamente.

Por que diabos aquele idiota estava perguntando essas coisas!? Se eu estou assim por causa dele, é claro que eu quero logo que essa dor prazerosa em meu baixo ventre acabe.

"— Posso? " – perguntou novamente.

"— Po-pode. " – gaguejei, fechado meus olhos em seguida com força.

Senti as grandes mãos dele apertarem um pouco aquele meu volume, em resposta a isso eu gemi jogando minha cabeça para trás. Eu estava sensível, não tinha mais como negar que eu queria aquilo. Não mais.

"— Faz... " – pedi, perdendo a vergonha, e o juízo também.

"— Como sempre, você se rende aos meus toques... " – falou, massageando, ainda por cima de minha roupa.

"— Ahnm " – não conseguia controlar.

Eu segurei com força os lençóis da cama, fechando meus olhos, ainda sentindo ele massagear aquele lugar tão sensível. Surpreendia-me em como meus gemidos escapavam de minha boca sem nenhum controle, mesmo eu tentando repreende-los.

"— Posso retirar sua roupa...? " – começou a falar, me fazendo encará-lo envergonhado "— Tenho certeza que será bem melhor sem elas. "

Eu não sabia se aceitava ou não aquilo. Meu sangue fervia, meu corpo estava quente, com apenas uns toques dele e alguns beijos... Imagine o que aconteceria comigo se ele quisesse mais?

"— Posso? " – me perguntou.

Já não estava mais agüentando aquelas perguntas, isso só me fazia pensar no quão errado era o que eu estava fazendo. Apesar de saber que ele estava fazendo isso para que eu não desistisse ou me assustasse.

"— Para de perguntar toda vez, e apenas aja. " – desabafei.

Não pude entender como eu tive a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Apenas roubei sua boca com a minha, notando o quanto surpreso ele ficou. Adorei isso. Yamamoto quase nunca ficava surpreso, ele sempre encarava tudo como uma brincadeira... Mas isto não era uma brincadeira.

"— Hum... Gokudera... " – ouvi ele gemer meu nome, assim que terminei o beijo "— Te amo tanto... " – declarou-se de novo.

Suspirei fraco. Toda vez que ele falava isso era como se me deixasse sem forças para reagir, me deixando entregue a tudo. Senti ele beijando meu pescoço, retirando com suas mãos minha camisa. Não impedi, até ajudei.

Minha camisa fora jogada longe, e ele começou a me deitar na cama, ficando ainda sentado ao meu lado. Eu olhava envergonhado, vendo que seus olhos pareciam devorar-me de tão intensamente que me olhava.

"— Delicioso... " – ouvi ele falar, lambendo os lábios.

"— Idiota! " – reclamei, completamente corado.

Por fim ele retirou o resto de minhas roupas, jogando-as em um canto qualquer. Eu já não sabia o que fazer, estava completamente excitado, e tudo piorou quando ele deitou por cima de mim.

Estava ficando louco, sentindo beijos em meu pescoço, lambidas em minha cintura, mordidas próximo ao meu baixo-ventre. E cada ação era tão cegada de luxuria mesclada com carinho, que eu realmente já não tinha nem noção da altura dos meus gemidos.

Cada toque, beijo, lambida, mordida, me levava a um prazer que eu nunca pensei existir. Como eu era inocente...

"— Está gostando...? " – ele perguntou pervertidamente, lambendo minha bochecha.

"— Ahnmm... " – só pude gemer, só conseguia gemer.

"— Você quer mais, Gokudera? "

"— Sim... " – respondi.

Com os olhos entreabertos, pude notar o sorriso que Yamamoto deu, ao ouvir minha resposta. Eu não estava ligando para mais nada. Ele sabia tão bem cada zona minha que me levava à loucura...

Fico até imaginando quando que o Yamamoto da outra era vai se declarar para mim...

"— Quer saber como nos viramos namorados...? " – ele me perguntou, fiquei surpreso por ele saber o que eu estava pensando.

"— Quero... " – falei, sentindo a respiração quente dele em meu ouvido.

"— Foi em meio a uma batalha... Nos estávamos discutindo, e o inimigo apenas ria de nos ao longe, como se esperasse nossa briginha acabar... "

"— O culpado por essa discussão devia ser você. " – falo.

"— Na verdade era você... Sempre com aquele individualismo... Bajulando o Tsuna. "

"— Ah! Agora a culpa é minha por cuidar do Décimo? " – reclamo.

"— ... " – ele fica um pouco mudo, para logo depois morder o lóbulo de minha orelha, me fazendo gemer baixo "— Voltando a estória. O inimigo não agüentou nos esperar, e foi em sua direção para atacar... Eu te protegi, e fiquei quatro dias em coma por causa disso. "

"— Quatro dias? Mas... Como vencemos o inimigo? "

"— Tsuna apareceu, junto com aquela criança. " – ouço um suspiro pesado dele "— Nessa luta de agora... Por favor, pense antes de fazer qualquer coisa... "

"— Eu-Ahnn! "

Quando eu tentei falar algo, senti sua mão em meu membro novamente, movendo-o de uma forma estonteante. Arqueei prontamente, levando minhas mãos aos seus ombros. Sentindo agora elem da massagem, sua língua serpentear por meu peito.

Gemi alto, quando ele mordera um de meus mamilos, lambendo-o logo em seguida. Como aquilo era prazeroso... Como antes eu podia não fazer ideia disso? Eu já estava completamente absorvido pelos prazeres que Yamamoto proporcionava...

"— Ahhhhhhhhhhh! " – gemi mais alto, gozando na mão dele.

Eu respirava pesado, tentando me recompor do enorme prazer que senti. Enquanto via Yamamoto lamber dedo por dedo, saboreando o meu gosto em suas mãos. Aquilo me envergonhou mais ainda.

"— Você está bem? " – me perguntou.

"— Estou... " – demorei a responder.

"— Gostou? "

"— Idiota... " – falei baixinho, ainda recobrando o fôlego "— Sim... "

Ele me deu um rápido beijo antes de sentar-se novamente ao meu lado, me olhando com extremo carinho. Via seu sorriso satisfeito naqueles belos lábios, e seu rosto levemente corado.

"— Te amo... " – pronunciou, ainda me olhando com carinho "— Eu já vou... " – avisou, sorrindo para mim.

"— Já? " – perguntei de imediato.

Por algum motivo eu desejei que ele dormisse ao meu lado. Quis dormir em seus braços. Acho que ele também gostaria disso, só não entendia o por que dele ir embora. Eu queria mais...

Sentei-me na cama, levando em seguida minha mão a sua face fazendo um suave carinho. Ele apenas fechou os olhos aninhando seu rosto na palma de minha mão. Sorri, ouvindo um suspiro alegre dele, mas estranhei com uma pequena risada que saiu depois.

"— O que foi? " – perguntei, meio raivoso.

"— Você nunca muda... Esse gesto, eu o conheço muito bem. " – ele respondeu, abrindo seus olhos, me olhando intensamente "— Você sempre faz isso quando quer mais... " – comentou.

"— Eu o que!? " – falei, ficando vermelho.

"— Hahahahah. " – ele riu baixo "— Você realmente nunca muda. " – falou, retirando minha mão de seu rosto e beijando minha palma "— Eu não posso ficar... Eu não tenho um controle muito bem... Ainda mais vendo você assim, tão vulnerável... "

"— 'Controle'? "

"— Você ainda não notou o meu estado? " – ele me perguntou, apenas neguei com a cabeça "— Deve ser por causa dessa calça folgada que estou usando... "

Foi então que algo me veio à mente, olhei rapidamente para o meio das suas pernas. Engulo seco. Como diabos eu não havia notado aquilo antes? Nem mesmo com uma calça folgada, aquilo estava escondido.

Então era por isso que ele queria sair do quarto tão depressa? O que ele iria fazer? Tomar um banho e torcer para aliviar um pouco?

Ri um pouco baixo, de meus próprios pensamentos, tomando assim prontamente a atenção de Yamamoto, que me olhava curioso. Respirei fundo em seguida, já que aquilo estava acontecendo, que seja.

Sentei-me bem de frente a ele, cara a cara, quase nos beijando. Eu via a relutância em seus olhos, via muito bem que eu estava cutucando onça com vara curta... Mas no momento, eu não estava ligando para mais nada.

"— Gokudera...? " – chamou-me baixo, notando que eu não fazia nada, alem de olhá-lo "— O-o que está fazendo!? " – alarmou-se quando comecei a puxar sua calça.

"— 'Tenho certeza que será bem melhor sem elas' " – repeti, de modo ousado, uma frase dita por ele próprio.

Ele parecia meio desesperado, vendo-me retirar suas calças, junto com sua roupa de baixo. Ao terminar de fazer isso, me deu até medo ao imaginar que aquela coisa enorme, algum dia já entrou em mim.

"— Gokudera... Melhor parar... "

"— Eu confio em você. " – falei.

Ouvi um suspiro pesado. O vi sorrindo fraco, pela minha cada de bobo no qual olhava para seu membro. Levei minhas mãos a esse, apenas apalpando, apertando, tentando me acostumar com o que iria fazer.

Lentamente firmei mais minha mão, começando também um lento sobe e desce. Fiquei admirado, ao escutar de sua boca alguns pequenos gemidos contidos fugirem.

Eu pensei que estava no controle, mas logo ele aproximou sua boca de meu pescoço, começando a beijá-lo todo, enquanto suas mãos apertavam minha cintura.

"— Hum... Gokudera... " –gemeu, ainda me beijando.

As mãos em minha cintura desceram por minhas coxas, por um momento fiquei tenso, temendo que eu o tenha feito perder o controle. Mas eu confiei nele. Gemi fraco, quando as mãos dele foram parar novamente em meu membro, estimulando-me lentamente.

"— Na-não... " – sussurrei entre um gemido, sentindo meu corpo esquentar.

Nada escutei, apenas senti. Senti novamente aquelas mãos, aqueles beijos, aquelas lambidas que me deixavam simplesmente louco. Eu ficava lá, sentado, gemendo alto com seus toques, ainda o masturbando, mesmo que seja mais fraco.

"— Ahnm... " – ouço um gemido mais alto vindo de Yamamoto, e este retirar suas mãos de meu membro.

Em quanto uma mão foca para meu peito, apertando fracamente um de meus mamilos, a outra ele segurara a minha mão junto com seu membro, fazendo assim um ritmo mais forte e rápido ser usado.

"— Gok-Humm-Gokudera... " – gemia meu nome, movendo mais rápido minha mão em seu membro "— Ah!-Ahnnnn.... " – gemeu mais alto, gozando em minhas mãos.

Fora tão lindo ver a face e os olhos do Yamamoto em um pleno prazer, que agora em quanto ele se recupera, fico a ver os resquícios de seu prazer em minhas mãos. Minha curiosidade me fez provar daquele liquido.

Estranhei a principio, mas de todo, não era tão ruim. Ainda mais pro saber que aquela era a prova do quão foi bom para o Yamamoto.

Quando menos noto, sinto que sou jogado contra a cama. Tento protestar, mas sinto o peso dele em cima de mim, me prensando para logo em seguida meus lábios serem atacados de forma libidinosa.

Gemi entre o beijo, mas mesmo assim consegui acompanhá-lo, retribuindo com todas as forças e formas possíveis. Respiro o ar com força, restaurando o que havia acabado nos pulmões, assim que Yamamoto larga minha boca.

Sinto seus beijos descendo, passando por pescoço, brincando um pouco em meu peito, antes de descer mais... Circulando meu umbigo... Descendo cada vez mais. Eu já estava completamente excitado com tudo, não podia negar, só podia gemer.

"— Hei! " – falo, quando sinto um beijo em meu membro "— O-o que va-vai fazer? "

Recebi dele um olhar profundo, para logo em seguida vê-lo lamber os lábios começando a abrir a boca, indo em direção ao meu membro.

"— Isso não... " – protestei corado "— Eu-Ahnn-Humm-Yamamoto! "

Ele ignorou meus protestos e continuou a um sugar. Delirei completamente, sentindo a quentura da boca dele envolvendo meu membro de forma tão experiente... Eu gemia louco, delirantemente, agarrando-me a seus cabelos.

"— Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnmmm! " – gritei em êxtase, gozando completamente absorvido pelos prazeres carnais que Yamamoto me proporcionava.

Não fazia ideia do quão absurdamente bom àquilo era. De olhos fechados, e tentando desesperadamente normalizar a minha respiração, sinto que ele se deitou ao meu lado, cobrindo nós dois com a coberta.

"— Dorme. " – ouvi um sussurro amoroso sair de seus lábios "— Eu te amo... " – pronunciou em meus ouvidos.

Eu me aconcheguei em seu peito, e dormi profundamente. Como há muito tempo não fazia. Quando eu acordar, irei dizer o que estava preso há muitos tempos em meu peito.

Irei dizer com todas as letras, silabas...

Que eu o amo...

FIM (?)

17/04/09

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

Finalmente criei coragem de fazer uma Fic que não seja sobre Death Note XD

Mas acho que escolhi um anime meio desconhecido, tudo bem, eu não ligo, pois sei que ler irá adorar. Já que é extremamente raro fics de Reborn.

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a todos que leram, e peço... Por favor, deixem um comentário, não custa nada. È só apertar o botão no final da fic. Se não fizerem isso não saberei se devo ou não fazer um segundo CAP para esta fic, ou se devo fazer mais com este anime...

**By: Toynako**


	2. Minha Loucura

**

* * *

Título:** Deslumbre.

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por:** Komui.

**Dedicada á:** Komui; esta me incentivou muito a continuar esta FIC.

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Casal:** Yamamoto x Gokudera

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Possivelmente três CAPs.

**Direitos Autorais: **Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

**Obs¹: Esse CAP, diferente do primeiro, não segure a estória, no próximo CAP voltará a seguir fielmente esta.**

**Obs²: A estória é centrada em Gokudera, com este adulto, dez anos no passado.**

**OBS. da beta:** OOUUN, TOY, OBRIGADA. ;-; Sinceramente? Amei. Mas, eu já disse que não aceito o Gokkun sendo o uke toda vez? Enfim, espero que todos que leiam isso deixem uma review, senão, eu e a autora ficaremos brabas. Irei morder vocês até a morte e jogar café quente em cima se não deixarem. Ficou a dica aqui, OK.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**

* * *

Deslumbre**

Olhei aturdido de um lado para o outro, ajoelhado em frente de uma loja. Notei aquela pequena vaquinha correndo sorridente segurando a sua Jyuunen Bazooka. Estava óbvio agora, devia ter voltado dez anos...

Levantei-me, limpando meu terno negro, aproveitando para arrumar meus cabelos. Dei um suspiro, começando a andar no que antes, era a minha vizinhança. Era nostálgico ver tudo aquilo, prédios que eu mal lembrava que existiam.

Bem, nada disso importava, só teria que esperar cinco minutos se passarem; e tudo estaria resolvido. Foi então que olhei para meu relógio, notando que já estava a mais de vinte minutos naquela época.

"— Como!?" – exclamei raivoso, notando em seguida os olhares curiosos em minha direção "— O que farei...? " – falei mais baixo.

Aquilo era impossível, não tinha como tal fato estar acontecendo afinal, a Jyuunen Bazooka nunca falhava... Bem, quase, nunca.

Alem disso, tinha que resolver outro problema... Eu estava sem dinheiro e sem lugar para ficar até que a confusão toda se passasse... Nem se me custasse a vida, eu voltaria para minha casa com a idade em que estava.

"— Gokudera...?" – ouvi uma foz familiar soar nas minhas costas.

Virei-me, me deparando com nada menos do que Yamamoto, vestindo aquele uniforme de baseball. Eu ficava louco quando via este vestido desse jeito. Mas procurei me controlar.

"— Está enganado." – avisei de imediato, voltando a dar as costas para este.

"— Não tem como eu me enganar..." – ouvi, mas não dei importância, comecei a me distanciar do moreno.

Espantei-me quando senti este segurar meu pulso, tanto que me virei para saber o que este ainda queria conversar.

"— Não tem como me enganar... Eu conheço seu olhar..." – ele comentou.

Engoli seco. Pelos meus cálculos, nesta data, ainda não tínhamos começado a namorar... Para falar a verdade, eu nem notava quando este, de uma forma branda, dava alguma cantada.

Mas adulto, com esta idade que estou, é impossível não notar... Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, por uma simples frase de um garoto mais novo que eu... Tinha que colocar na minha cabeça que aquele na minha frente, ainda não era o Yamamoto que conhecia.

"— Está bem?" – ele perguntou, só pude concordar com a cabeça "— Você está estranho... Mais alto..."

Impossível que só agora o idiota notasse que eu estava mais alto que ele... Bem, uma vez Yamamoto, sempre Yamamoto... Era o que vivia dizendo.

"— Na verdade não..." – falei após um tempo, soltando minha mão "— Para o bem da ciência, Reborn usou uma máquina para eu vir do futuro por uns tempos." – dei uma desculpa, pois sabia que este aceitaria tudo "— O Gokudera daqui, está no meu lugar..." – expliquei, vendo que este realmente acreditava "— Não se preocupe, o Yamamoto do futuro está cuidando muito bem de mim, quero dizer, do Gokudera dessa época."

"— Complicado..." – ele falou, sorrindo sem jeito.

Adorava este sorriso... Fazia quase dois anos que não via o Yamamoto, e quando estava voltando para a base, tive alguns contratempos e por fim, parei nesta era...

"— Então, no futuro você ficará assim...?" – me perguntou, me olhando de cima a baixo.

"— Sim..." – envergonhei-me, me sentindo um idiota por isso, mas sempre que o Yamamoto me olhava com aquele olhar, eu sabia que este iria querer algo.

"— Tem lugar para ir?"

"— Não." – respondi, e por reflexo recuei um passo.

Eu realmente não sabia como o eu de antigamente, não notava aquele sorriso pervertido que o moreno dava. Uma coisa eu admitia, eu era muito ingênuo nessa era.

"— Meu velho está viajando." – comentou "— Fique comigo." – pediu.

Aquilo não estava indo bem. Meu corpo sentia uma falta absurda do Yamamoto, e agora com esse garoto a minha frente, não conseguia parar de amá-lo, mesmo sabendo ser errado.

"— Acho melhor não..." – tentei recusar, mas senti novamente sua mão segurando meu pulso, não pude evitar em estremecer. Meu corpo estava muito carente.

"— ...?"

O olhar meio interrogativo, acompanhado por aquele sorriso maroto... Eu sabia muito bem o que era. Este tinha notado o meu embaraço e vermelhidão na face. Abaixei o rosto, fazendo com que meu cabelo o cubra; em uma tentativa que sabia ser inútil de disfarçar.

"— Tudo bem... Eu vou." – aceitei "— Então vamos logo, idiota, eu quero tomar um banho..." – reclamei, dando as costas para este e livrando novamente minha mão.

"— Hahaha." – o ouvi rir, e começar a me segui "— Que divertido."

Notava, em quanto andava os olhares curiosos que recebia do moreno, e também o sorriso de encanto. Por dentro fiquei feliz, afinal, era bom saber que não importando a idade este sempre me amaria.

Mas, se este me ama, e eu o amo... Irá dar muito trabalho ficar calmo e quieto, notando os olhares febris que sei que receberei...

Mal notei e já estava na frente da casa do meu amado. Talvez os vários pensamentos em mente me fizessem não notar meus passos.

"— Entre." – avisou, abrindo a porta e dando passagem "— Vou preparar seu banho."

"— Certo..." – não fiz muita cerimônia, pois sabia quase como decorada cada cômoda daquela casa "— Obrigado." – sorri.

Instintivamente, andei em direção ao quarto do moreno, e assim que cheguei neste, não pude me conter em me jogar em sua cama, abraçando um de seus travesseiros... Aquele cheiro suave e envolvente, eu senti uma falta absurda dele.

"— Está pronto o ba-..." – Yamamoto ficou mudo, me vendo abraçado a um de seus travesseiros "— Sono...?" – perguntou, ficando vermelho.

"— De-desculpe-me... É que eu..." – sentei-me na cama, devolvendo o travesseiro para o lugar de onde tinha pegado "— Vou tomar o meu banho." – falei, me levantando.

"— Claro, deixei uma toalha limpa lá... Só não possuo roupas para o seu tamanho..."

"— Tudo bem." – aviso, saindo do quarto "— Não se preocupe, eu conheço o caminho."

Andei lento até o meu destino. Tudo mal havia começado e já sentia meu coração disparar acelerado. Pergunto-me o que o Yamamoto da minha era estaria fazendo... Conhecendo-o do jeito que conheço esse pervertido, é bem capaz de estar me maliciando mesmo em quanto adolescente.

Não consegui conter meu riso, em quanto tomava meu banho. Aquele pensamento era absurdo por demais. O Yamamoto não faria isto com ele mesmo... Se bem que...

Desliguei o chuveiro, chocado com minha linha de pensamento. Era lógico. O pior era que realmente era lógico... Sequei-me com a toalha lá colocada, me vestindo em seguida.

Bem melhor agora, eu estava há quase dois dias viajando sem mal parar para descansar... Tudo no desejo desesperado de me jogar o quanto antes nos braços do meu moreno.

Tudo em vão.

Dei um suspiro, terminado de me vestir, só não coloquei meu paletó, ficando apenas com aquela camiseta avermelhada que usava por baixo. Sai do banheiro, dobrando a roupa, indo em direção ao quarto do moreno.

"— Estou bem melhor agora... – comentei, entrando novamente no quarto do Yamamoto, vendo este sentado no chão, perto da mesa "— Fazendo o que?" – indaguei, chegando mais perto.

"— Matemática..." – falou este, apontando para alguns livros do assunto "— Não sou muito bom nisso." – sorriu.

"— Eu sei. Idiota." – disse, sentando-me ao eu lado "— Por estar me acolhendo, te ajudarei, mas só um pouco."

"— Obrigado." – agradeceu sorridente.

O moreno sempre teve problemas com números, nem me lembrava mais de quantas vezes depois de começarmos a namorar, que eu ainda ajudava-o... E de quantas vezes essas ajudas acabavam na cama deste.

Suspirei. Hoje eu estava impossível. Suspirando feito uma garotinha apaixonada pelo cara que gostava. Empenhei-me mais em ajudar aquele idiota em miniatura, tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos em relação ao meu corpo.

"— Gokudera..."

"— Que foi? Não entendeu novamente?"

"— Não é isso." – avisou, soltando o lápis para me encarar "— Posso te perguntar algumas coisas?"

"— Dependendo do que for; sim." – acatei seu pedido, apoiando minha cabeça na mesa com meu braço.

"— Como eu fiquei daqui a dez anos?"

Essa pergunta me chocou, tentei disfarçar meu embaraço, pois em minha mente só vinha o corpo desnudo e malhado deste a minha frente. Nossa! Eu havia me tornado um pervertido.

"— Bem..." – soltei um suspiro "— Alto, forte, bonito..." – comecei a falar, fazendo círculos imaginários com minha outra mão na mesa "— Muito habilidoso com a espada."

"— Sério!?" – ele me perguntou animado.

"— Sim, você virou um ótimo espadachim." – falei.

"— Não me refiro a isso..." – ele comentou, aproximando-se mais de mim "— Você me acha bonito, então...?"

Eu olhei espantado para a cara deste. Quando que diabos eu havia falado isso...? Notei em seguida que minha boca se moveu sozinha quando estava tentando descrevê-lo. A saudade era muita. Meus olhos já se prendiam nos lábios à frente, de tanto desejo.

Eu amava-o, eu desisti de negar isso há muitos anos e nossa relação sempre fora uma das mais 'quentes' em toda a Vongola, não perdia nem para Dino e Hibari...

"— Bem..." – fiquei desconcertado "— Foi o que as meninas disseram..." – tentei disfarçar.

"— Entendo... Diga-me mais então..."

"— Como eu estava dizendo, você ficou muito forte... Um pouco mais alto que eu também." – sorri, levando minha mão a sua cabeça, batendo-a de leve "— Olhando-o daqui de cima, você parece bem pequeno." – provoquei-o um pouco.

"— Mas eu sou bem grande..." – ouvi-o sussurrar baixo, com uma voz pervertida, me olhando sensual.

Não consegui me conter ao ver aquele olhar, minha mão lentamente começou a fazer carinhos em sua cabeça, como se tivesse saudades da seda negra daquele cabelo. Fechei os olhos, deixando-me imaginar estar com este adulto.

"— Gokudera...?" – ouvi meu nome, me fazendo de imediato parar o que estava fazendo e me afastar.

"— Melhor começar com a matemática." – avisei vermelho pelo que tinha feito "— E trate de prestar mais a atenção."

––X––

O dia havia se passado assim... Eu tentando me controlar, sentindo aqueles olhares febris em mim em quanto tentava por alguma coisa na mente daquele idiota. Já estava começando a ficar preocupado, já era para há tempos eu ter voltado a minha era, para os braços do meu Yamamoto...

"— Acho melhor eu ir dormir..." – avisei, levantando-me, olhando-o em quanto este guardava os materiais de estudo.

"— Espere um instante..." – este me pediu.

"— ..." – esperei-o guardar tudo e se levantar também "—Diga. "

"— Só mais uma duvida."

"— Se você quiser saber da formula novamente eu-"

"— Não é isso!" – ele me interrompeu exaltado "— Desculpe-me ter gritado..." – pediu "— Mas eu tenho uma pergunta sobre o futuro..."

"— Não é mais fácil você só esperar por ele, idiota?"

"— Não com você assim em minha frente..."

"— Diga então..." – envergonhei-me, virando o rosto.

"— Como é a nossa relação?"

"— QUE!?"

"— Nós... Como nos estamos?" – me perguntou novamente.

Meu coração acelerou novamente, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, tentei encontrar palavras para dizer. Porém não poderia simplesmente falar que éramos namorados amantes. Ainda era muito cedo este saber disso.

"— Amigos." – respondi depois de um tempo.

"— ...Amigos...?" – repetiu o que eu disse "— É isso mesmo que somos?"

"— Sim... O que mais poderíamos ser?" – indaguei, com toda a frieza que consegui juntar.

"— Tem razão..." – escutei-o falar baixo, quase em tom choroso "— Se é assim, talvez seja melhor eu desistir então..."

"— Desistir...?"

Eu abri os olhos espantados, e se por acaso eu tivesse acabado de fazer desistir de tentar me conquistar? E se por acaso, eu tivesse terminado com o nosso romance. Impossível! Tudo o que mais amava naquele mundo era aquele moreno a minha frente.

O que seria de mim, se eu não o amasse?

Provavelmente, teria me tornado uma pessoa fria, que se contentaria em ser mandado pelos outros. Desesperei-me, abraçando-o com força. Seria melhor revelar tudo para aquele garoto, pois não queria ter o risco de nada.

"— Eu menti!" – exclamei, abraçando-o mais "— Eu te amo..."

Notei este me abraçar também, meio afogueado. Não conseguia mais me conter, então puxei–o um pouco, tomando sua boca. Vibrei. Era o mesmo gosto, afinal era o mesmo Yamamoto...

Intensifiquei aquele beijo, tornando-o mais quente, necessitado, explorando aquela deliciosa boca com minha língua ávida. Afastei-me após algum tempo, desfazendo o abraço neste. Levando minha mão a boca, finalmente notando o absurdo que tinha feito.

"— Desculpe..." – pedi, recuando alguns passos, ainda com minha mão a boca "— Excedi-me."

Olhava-o parado no mesmo lugar, com uma cara de completo deleite e espanto. Quase que novamente o agarrei, mas recuei até chegar à porta, abrindo-a rapidamente. Eu tinha que sair dali logo.

"— Desculpe..." – pedi novamente "— Eu vou para o quarto... Melhor eu ir dormir..."

Quase corri em direção ao outro quarto. E ainda não acredito no quão infantilmente eu estava me comportando. Assim que chegue neste, me joguei a cama, encolhendo-me todo, levando meus dedos aos lábios.

Ainda sentia o gosto de meu amado neste. Eu queria tanto, necessitava tanto de seus toques. Mal notei quando dormir naquele colchão, pensando naquele que amava.

Gemi sentindo um toque gentil e provocante em meu rosto, lentamente abri meus olhos, me acordando daquele doce sonho. No entanto não consegui ver quase nada, o quarto estava na penumbra, porém reconhecia muito bem de quem era àquela mão a me acariciar.

"— Yamamoto?" – chamei seu nome fraco.

"— De-desculpe..." – ouvi uma desculpa meio gaguejada "— Te acordei..."

"— Tudo bem, já estou acostumado..." – falei sem pensar.

"— Acostumado?" – indagou curioso, sentando-se na cama.

"— Você tem um péssimo hábito de me atacar em quando eu estou dormindo..." – reclamei, mesmo sabendo que falar para este, não adiantaria "— Apesar de admitir que gosto..."

"— Gosta..." – senti que sua voz ficou mais rouca.

Minha vista acostumou-se àquela escuridão. Mas eu odiava não poder ver completamente os contornos de seu corpo, sentei-me na cama. Passando gentilmente minha mão na que acariciava meu rosto.

"— Pode ligar a luz?" – eu pedi.

Sabia ser loucura, sabia estar errado. Mas meu corpo reagiu a um simples toque, e agora eu queria pelo menos um pouco mais daquela insanidade. Notei este se levantar, e em instantes o quarto ficou claro.

"— Gokudera... Eu posso... Com você..." – estava lúcida, a vergonha e a ansiedade neste.

"— Se você puder me responder com sinceridade uma pergunta..."

"— Claro."

"— Imagine que você é o Yamamoto de dez anos do futuro... E estaria a quase dois anos sem me ver..." – dei um suspiro "— Se o eu dessa era aparecesse todo vulnerável, você tentaria atacá-lo?" – indaguei a dúvida de meu coração.

"— Se eu soubesse que você me amaria no futuro e que insistindo um pouco você se renderia a mim... Sem dúvidas eu faria isso." – falou sincero, andando em minha direção "— Mas provavelmente, não iria até o final." – comentou, sentando-se na cama.

"— Foi o que pensei..." – abaixei meu rosto envergonhado "— Então não é traição... Caso eu e você agora... Nós..."

"— Eu sempre serei eu, e você sempre será você... Não importando o ano ou a idade."

Por um momento, o jeito maduro que o outro disse a frase, me lembrou o Yamamoto mais velho. Sorri, era claro que me lembraria este, enfim era a mesma pessoa. Levei minha mão a sua face, fazendo-o um suave carinho.

Sorri fraco, afinal eu sempre fazia isto quando queria mais, só que este Yamamoto ainda não havia descoberto isto. Seria divertido e prazeroso ficar nos braços de alguém inexperiente.

"— Idiota. O que está esperando para me beijar?" – provoquei-o.

"— Posso?"

"— Sim... Meu corpo todo te pertence." – avisei, olhando-o de forma apaixonada e recebendo o mesmo olhar.

Este lentamente se aproximou de mim, quase como se tivesse medo de tudo aquilo fosse um sonho. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo levemente este encostar os seus lábios aos meus. Deliro com a doce inexperiência deste.

"— Pode fazer o que quiser..." – provoquei-o mais "— Eu não mordo que nem o Hibari."

"— Ele morde mesmo?" – olhou-me assustado.

"— Sim, o Dino é que tem que lidar com isso." – não pude evitar em rir um pouco.

"— Pobrezinho."

"— Pobrezinho nada, todo mundo sabe que o Dino ama ser mordido pelo Hibari." – ri mais, não me contendo e caindo na gargalhada.

Sabia que seriam assuntos que este Yamamoto não entenderia, mas isso não me importou, continuei a rir até a crise passar. Levei minha mão aos meus cabelos arrumando-os, notando agora a cara de bobo apaixonado que estava sem entender nada do moreno a minha frente.

"— Sabe..." – me aproximei mais deste "— Por algum motivo, sinto como se o Yamamoto do futuro estivesse atacando o Gokudera daqui." – comento, levando minha mão novamente ao seu rosto.

Foi minha vez de tomar a iniciativa, lambi meus lábios, sentindo-os secos e necessitando da boca á frente, me inclinei para frente, fazendo-o se deitar na cama. Notei de prontidão o olhar quase assustado que este me deu. Sorri acalentador, ficando de quatro em cima deste.

"— Calma." – falei para me aproximar de seu ouvido "— Não se preocupe, eu sou o passivo, sempre fui." – confortei-o, sussurrando rouco em seu ouvido.

Não resisti e mordi aquela área, principalmente por saber muito bem que ele era bem sensível ali. Em resposta a esse meu ato escutei um delicioso gemido. Ah! Como eu senti falta destes gemidos langorosos e roucos.

"— Gokudera, eu te a-" – calei-o, colocando um dedo em sua boca.

"— Não diga isso para mim agora, guarde para se confessar com todo amor quando o eu dessa era voltar." – pedi, aproveitando para circular com meu dedo o seu lábio "— Eu já sei, muito bem, que você me ama."

Não dei mais tempos de respostas, beijei-o com quase selvageria na boca, entreabrindo esta quando sentir a sua língua pedir passagem. Delirei, sentindo-a em minha boca vasculhando esta com uma curiosidade apaixonada.

"— Ahn..." – gemi fraco, assim que este se separou de minha boca.

"— Gostoso..." – falou fraco, com os olhos brilhando.

Voltei a mordiscá-lo a orelha e pescoço, apenas para atiçá-lo mais, senti aquelas mãos doces acariciando minha nuca, o tremor que tive fora de tanta saudade deste ato.

"— Está bem?" – ele me perguntou.

Abracei-o com força, juntando o máximo que podia nossos corpos. Era saudade, muita saudade. Durante quase dois longos anos, me privei de qualquer carinho, seguindo as ordens do Décimo e ficando em outro posto da 'Família'.

Os primeiros meses pareciam um inferno! Sentia-me fraco, exposto, apesar de sempre poder falar com o moreno por telefone ou até por holograma. Mas a falta daquelas mãos quentes em meu corpo fazia meu coração pesar.

"— Agora estou..." – sussurrei em seu ouvido "— Finalmente, depois de dois anos... Agora eu estou bem.."

Voltei a beijá-lo sua boca, em quanto minhas mãos foram quase que instintivamente para a blusa deste tentando remove-la. Notei este, ainda entre o beijo, me ajudar a tirar aquela peça de roupa incômoda.

Assim que me livrei daquilo, tateei todo seu peito, de uma forma nostálgica e excitada. Lambi novamente meus lábios, para em seguida beijar aquela parte, deixando varias marcas de minha passagem. Eu sabia que o moreno adorava isso.

"— Ahwm, Gokudera..." – gemeu rouco meu nome, me segurando pelos cabelos.

Olhei para cima, me deparando com o mesmo sorriso que conhecia, porém ate mais ingênuo. Comecei agora a lamber, todos os lugares por onde tinha passado antes só beijando, deixando uma trilha quente e úmida pelo peito deste.

Sentei-me em seu abdômen, para assim começar a retirar minha camisa, tirando os botões das suas casas. Gemi, quando senti um aperto em minhas cochas. Olhei meio raivoso para este, apesar de ter adorado.

"— São macias..." – falou este, lambendo os lábios.

Oh não! Eu simplesmente me derretia quando este fazia isso, com aquela cara sensual e provocativa. Comecei a retirar mais rápido minha camisa, não ligando que alguns botões desta fossem arrancados por mim.

"— Comporte-se."– pedi maroto, retirando aquela mão boba do lugar.

Voltei a me deitar sobre esse, gemendo baixo só pelo simples contato com o corpo quente deste. Passei minhas mãos pela calça de elástico que este estava usando, indo até, cós para assim abaixá-la lentamente.

O olhar extasiado a me observar, me deixava mais excitado ainda. E também pelo fato de que, de uma certa forma, estar no comando daquilo tudo. Tirei aquela calça quase com sofreguidão, tirando em seguida sua cueca.

Ouvi um gemido, em quanto me mexia mais para baixo, roçando de propósito no membro já duro deste. Assim que vi novamente aquele objeto de tanto desejo a minha frente, meus dedos vagaram levemente por todo ele, em quase uma adoração.

"— Unwm... Gokudera..." – ouvi meu nome em meio a um gemido novamente.

Porém eu apenas continuava a olhar aquilo a minha frente, sentindo meu coração bater desesperadamente. Lentamente passava meus dedos neste, sentindo-o estremecer ante ao meu toque.

Não resisti mais, segurei-o começando a manuseá-lo lento, olhando prontamente para o rosto deste quando escutei um gemido mais langoroso. Eu gemi baixo, parando aquilo tudo para retirar o resto de minhas roupas.

"— Quer que eu tire...?" – perguntou com a voz banhada em luxuria, eu apenas neguei com a cabeça.

"— Fique assim." – pedi, jogando minhas calças ao lado da cama.

Notei o olhar fascinado em direção ao meu corpo, em quanto retirava a ultima peça de roupa, que teve o mesmo destino da outra. Fiquei ajoelhado no meio de suas pernas abertas, para assim este ter uma visão melhor.

Nossa. Dois anos sem aquele tarado, me deixou tão pervertido quanto ele. Lambi meus lábios, passando de forma ousada minha mão pelo meu corpo, notando o ofegar mais necessitado que este dava.

"— Eu preciso realmente, desesperadamente, me confessar assim que você voltar do futuro..." – ouvi-o comentar baixo, se sentando na cama para me tocar "— Como é belo..." – disse, beijando meu peito.

Eu tremi, segurando sua cabeça para beijá-lo novamente, porém de forma mais calma, apreciando mais aquele gosto tão viciante. Quando apartei o beijo, senti as suas mãos descerem por meu corpo, apertando quase descaradamente minhas nádegas.

"— Ahn!" – gemi, jogando minha cabeça para trás "— Yamamoto..."

Apesar da delícia que estava, tirei aquelas mãos dali, me afastando apenas um pouco e me abaixando, ficando cara a cara novamente com o membro deste. Sorri, dando uma lambida bem úmida da base a ponta.

"— Ahhhnwm..." – arqueou, segurando com firmeza meus cabelos.

Quanta saudade daqueles gemidos... Não me aguentei mais, abri minha boca e abocanhei sem pressa o membro dele, sugando-o com insistência pecaminosa, sentindo suas mãos em minha cabeça forçá-la mais, implorando para ir mais fundo.

Acatei. Eu estava mais que nas nuvens sentindo novamente aquele pedaço de carne em minha boca. Ah! Quanta saudade! Levei minha mão ao meu próprio membro, começando a manuseá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que sugava aquele que amava.

"— Nhnm..." – escutei os gemidos destes um pouco mais desesperados.

Ah! Como eu queria escutar aquele gemido entorpecido de prazer em quanto este gozava... Empenhava-me mais e mais, fazendo do jeito que sabia que deixava este louco. Em quanto, me masturbava.

"— Es-hum-espere..."

Ignorei seu pedido desta vez, eu estava mais que necessitado por tudo aquilo, minha mão me acariciando movia-se quase com frenesi. No entanto, foi obrigado a tirar minha boca de onde estava, quando senti um puxão quase desesperado em meus cabelos, para que eu parasse tudo aquilo.

"— Não quer...?" – perguntei choroso, parando inclusive de me dar prazer.

"— Não é isso..." – ele se inclinou e beijou meus cabelos, me senti mais confortado com este singelo ato "— Eu quero fazer em você..." – me pediu.

Eu quase gozei ao escutar aquela voz rouca e baixa próximo aos meus ouvidos. Gemi baixo, quase inaudível, fechando meus olhos ao sentir um toque suave em meu rosto.

"— Me diga..." – mordeu-me, de leve minha orelha "— Como devo fazer..." – indagou quase como louco para proporcionar prazer.

Eu não estava pensando em roubar a primeira vez do Yamamoto agora... Entretanto, aquele pedido sensual, brando, provocante, manso... Aquela simples frase me desarmou completamente.

Poderia ser até melhor, este ter um pouco de experiência... Tomara que 'eu' me perdoe quando perceber... Quem liga para isso!?

"— Eu..." – sussurrei fraco, sentando-me a sua frente "— Tudo bem..." – soltei um suspiro "— Faça o que quiser..." – abracei-o com força, o fazendo tombar na cama.

Gememos, quando sentimos nossos sexos roçarem por causa da 'queda'. Por instinto, talvez, comecei a movimentar meus quadris em círculos lentos, sentido mais contatos prazerosos.

"— Uhnm." – gemeu, para meu completo deleite, levando suas mãos as minhas costas.

Continuei a me mover lentamente, beijando-lhe os ombros, sentindo este fazer o mesmo com os meus. Deliciava-me com tudo, nem ligava para o corpo deste estar menor que o meu.

Arqueei lento, corando um pouco, sentindo as mãos que antes estavam tateando minhas costas, agora apertarem descaradamente minhas nádegas. Eu sabia que o Yamamoto adorava fazer isso, principalmente por saber que eu sempre corava com isto.

"— Posso...?" – ouvi.

"— Um instante..."

Afastei-me só um pouco, pegando sua mão e retirando-a de lá, levei a minha boca, lambendo com insistência seus dedos, fazendo uma cara de depravado com a finalidade de apenas atiçado-lo mais.

E pelo olhar de quem olhava um animal pronto para ser devorado que recebia, estava claro que tudo estava dando certo.

"— Aiw..." – reclamou meio gemido, quando mordi de propósito a ponta de seus dedos, afastando-os de minha boca, vendo-os pingando em saliva.

"— Agora sim..." – me aproximei de seu ouvido "— Pode." – conclui.

Notei um ofegar mais profundo da parte de Yamamoto, possivelmente de êxtase ou deslumbre. Senti novamente aquela mão a me apertar, passando agora de forma curiosa e inexperiente seu dedo úmido, por 'aquele' lugar.

Arqueei, sentindo um leve forçar, como se tivesse medo de me machucar. Ah! Essa inexperiência está me matando de prazer...

"— Se eu te machucar, me avisa..."

A doce fala de um apaixonado com medo de ferir seu amado... Era assim que eu sempre pensava quando ouvia esta. Mesmo após já estarmos namorando há anos, o Yamamoto sempre fora gentil com relação a isso... Sempre priorizando o meu prazer.

"— Ahh, Yamamoto..." – agarrei-me a seu pescoço, me entregando todo ao deleite de ser lentamente violado "— Te amo..." – choraminguei a declaração.

Aquele cuidadoso dedo entrava mais e mais, começando a se mover no processo, eu não precisava mais de tanto preparo assim... Mas admito que estava adorando aquele excesso que estava recebendo.

"— Mais..." – gemi baixo, movimentando meus quadris.

Senti mais outro dedo ser acrescentado, mordi os lábios com força ao prazer nostálgico de sentir este me tocando tão intimamente aos tantos anos. Absurdamente bom. principalmente por saber que aquilo se ampliaria em muito.

"— Tira..." – pedi em um sussurro totalmente manhoso "— Não aguento mais..."

"— Te machuquei?" – olhou-me preocupado, parando de mover seu dedo.

"— Muito pelo contrário..." – soltei um suspiro deliciado "— Eu preciso de mais..."

O olhar preocupado transformou-se completamente para um pecaminoso, acompanhando de um sorriso maroto, quase provocante. Ofeguei baixo, sentido-o retirar aqueles dedos de dentro de mim.

Sorri, sentando-me em seu abdômen, sobre o olhar curioso e extasiado. Levantei meu quadril, ficando na posição correta, sentindo aquele membro duro roçar úmido em minha intimidade.

Não possuía o tamanho que estava acostumado, mas seria igualmente prazeroso, simplesmente pelo fator de ser o Yamamoto entrando em mim. Abaixei-me lentamente, arqueando as costas levemente.

Escutei um gemido mais alto e quase necessitado do moreno, olhei, com certa dificuldade, pois minha franja estava atrapalhando, para o rosto deste. Quase gozei com a visão que tive.

Por causa dessa visão, abaixei-me com força, fazendo nós dois gemerem arrastadamente, quase como loucos. Parei por um instante, mais para recuperar o ar em meus pulmões.

"— Ahn... Bom..." – escutei, sentindo suas mãos vagarem por minha coxa.

"— Sim... E muito."

Respirei mais fundo, começando assim a me mover em cima dele. Como aquilo era prazeroso! Eu mal conseguia me manter de olhos abertos, mas me esforçava nisto para poder ver a carinha deslumbrada e quase se perdendo no abismo dos prazeres do Yamamoto.

"— Gokuderaaa!" – urrou meu nome, usando quase todo o ar dos pulmões.

Eu sabia que aquela experiência estava sendo absurdamente nova e prazerosa, e por este motivo ele não duraria muito. Levei minha mão ao meu membro, movimentando-o com quase urgência.

"— Yama-Hunhm..." – tentei falar seu nome, mas o que conseguiu foi gemer.

"— Mais..." – ouvi em quase gemido, sentindo-o levar suas mãos aos meus quadris, me movimentando mais rápido.

"— Ahhh!" – joguei minha cabeça para trás, sentindo minha respiração completamente descompassada.

Tratei de me mover mais rápido que podia, me inclinando para frente, tomando assim aquela boca no qual emitia-se gemidos ensandecidos. Beijei-o forte, profundo, notando que nós dois gemíamos entre este beijo úmido, quente.

Meu corpo se retesou, quando senti uma estocada em um lugar que me deu muito prazer, um prazer sem limites. Separei minha boca a sua, minha mente quase totalmente nublada.

"— Neste ponto!" – gritei, quase "— Bem aí!" – pedi, necessitado.

"— Ahwnm."

Ele fez como eu pedi, para minha completa loucura, me acertava sucessivas vezes naquele ponto. Tive que parar de me masturbar e segurar firme meu membro. Não queria gozar antes dele.

Para alguém que pensei que não aguentaria muito tempo, me enganei completamente. Bem, como sempre falo... Uma vez Yamamoto, sempre Yamamoto.

Mordia meus lábios, tentando, pelo menos, diminuir um pouco a intensidade de meus gritos delirantes. Sorte absurda a nossa que o pai dele não estava em casa. Pois eu não me importaria em deixá-lo órfão, caso este atrapalhasse... O explodiria sem um pingo de piedade.

Certo, talvez eu estivesse sendo dramático demais.

"— Gok-ahn! Gokudera..."

Estremeci mais, se é que isso era possível, quando senti uma de suas mãos tocando a minha que segurava forte meu membro. Tentei lutar para este não a remover, pois sabia, pelo estado em que estava, que assim que fizesse isso, não duraria mais nem um minuto.

"— Nãooo..." – gemi arrastado, não parando um instante de me mover em aquele membro.

"— Larga..." – pediu manhoso "— Ahn... Deixe-me ver..."

"— Eu...!"

"— Por favor." – pediu, acariciando minha mão.

Não pude resisti aquele pedido, soltei meu membro, sentindo uma corrente elétrica forte quando o moreno o segurou e começou a manuseá-lo rápido, quase apressado.

Como poderia aguentar aquilo tudo? Ficando dois anos carente destes toques libidinosos!?

Realmente não tinha como aguentar a sedução de Yamamoto, em nenhuma idade. Eu sabia, sabia muito bem.

"— Aanhw-ahhnwm!" – gritei de puro êxtase, restando-me todo, sentindo aquele absurdo prazer esvair de mim, pelas mãos ingênuas, porém muito habilidosas do moreno.

"— Hayatooo!" – gemeu meu nome alto, tanto quanto eu, chegando ao orgasmo dentro de mim.

Fiquei a me movimentar lentamente, até que cai em exaustão em cima dele, abraçando-o fortemente, tomando seus lábios em um beijo calmo, tal qual a calmaria depois da tempestade.

Tentávamos nos recuperar daquela louca que fizemos. Tirei aquele membro de mim lentamente, com contragosto ao sentir o vazio, mas satisfeito pelo liquido quente a escorrer daquele lugar. A prova do amor deste...

"— Eu sou louco..." – sussurrei, deitando-me agora ao seu lado "— Pensando melhor agora..." – dei uma pausa, para respirar, ainda estava entorpecido pelo prazer "—Eu não vou me perdoar por isso."

"— Eu te convenço..." – falou sorrindo, puxando a coberta para nos cobrir "— Posso dormir aqui...?" – me perguntou manhoso.

"— A casa é sua. Idiota." – falei brincalhão, me aninhando em seus braços "— Pode sim."

"— Obrigado..." – ouvi um bocejo "— Estou exausto..." – comentou, fechando os olhos.

"— Também..." – menti um pouco, pois sabia que eu ainda aguentava várias rodadas dessas "— Bons sonhos."

"— Espero que isto não seja um sonho... Quero acordar com você em meus braços..."

"— Idiota." – beijei de leve sua testa "— Dorme logo."

Em alguns minutos, senti a respiração branda e compassada. Yamamoto dormira. Fiquei ainda boa parte apenas a observá-lo...

Aquele rosto adolescente, belo e provocante. Passava lentamente minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos, em sua suave carícia. Ah! Como ele era sereno dormindo.

Agora quase para cair no sono, em quanto insistia em olhar para seu rosto, só me via uma pequena frase em mente que entoava na minha cabeça repedidas vezes, em uma doce e apaixonada melodia.

Eu te amo...

CONTINUA...

03/07/09

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora: **

Bem, quase três meses após o primeiro CAP, e finalmente posto a continuação. O motivo é que eu estava em duvidas em fazer ou não um Oneshot ou uma fic com três CAPs...

Por incentivos de algumas pessoas, acabei por optando fazer a continuação. Agora que decidi isto, o próximo CAP não demorará muito a sair (pelo menos, eu acho).

Será que o Gokudera foi desleal consigo mesmo? (fico me perguntando isso...)

No próximo CAP, como informei lá em cima (duvido que alguém tenha lido XD) a estória seguirá o curso certo.

**Agradecimentos:**

Acho que viciei neste anime (acho não, tenho certeza), mas com os personagens tão cativantes que nem esta estória tem... Quem resistiria?

Huhuhuh, obrigada a todos que deixaram suas Review no CAP anterior, e principalmente aqueles que pediram para que eu continuasse com a FIC. É graças a todos que eu pude levar esse projeto adiante.

**By: Toynako**


	3. Alma Completa

**

* * *

Título:** Deslumbre

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por: **Komui/C. Breaks (que no momento está/estava sonolenta).

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

**Casal:** Yamamoto x Gokudera

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Status: **Capítulo final.

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

**Observação: **Estória narrada pelo Gokudera adolescente.

**

* * *

Deslumbre**

Acordei lentamente, estranhando não sentir o calor daqueles braços fortes em volta de meu corpo. Estava sozinho naquele quarto. Soltei um suspiro, relembrando da loucura que fiz ontem...

Aqueles lábios a me beijar, as mãos experientes a me tocar, o prazer que senti em escutar as declarações apaixonadas dele em meu ouvido... Ah! O Gokudera dessa época era sortudo...

Sentei-me na cama às pressas, não acreditando no que eu mesmo estava pensando. Não era para eu ter estes tipos de pensamentos confusos, a situação em que eu e o Décimo nos encontrávamos era mais importante.

Precisávamos voltar para o passado, o quanto antes.

Levantei-me por fim da cama, me espreguiçando em quanto andava em direção a porta que dava em um banheiro naquele quarto.

––x.I.x––

Andando lentamente pelos corredores daquela base secreta, encontro o Décimo, vou até este sorrindo alegre.

"— Bom dia, Gokudera–kun." – escutei.

"— Bom dia, Décimo!" – cumprimentei também, começando a andar junto deste.

Estávamos indo para a sala que encontramos Reborn ontem, provavelmente este estaria lá com a Lal e o Yamamoto conversando sobre planos. Mas quando passamos em frente de outra porta do lugar, paramos, escutando vozes lá de dentro.

"—Por que não pensa sobre isso?" – deu para reconhecer que a voz era de Reborn.

Olhamos um para o outro, não sabendo se interrompíamos a conversa ou se esperávamos terminar, optamos pela ultima.

"— Se você e Yamamoto estão aqui, isso é mais do que suficiente, eu recuso." – agora quem falava de dentro era a Lal.

"— Você pretende vingar Colonello, certo?" – comentou Reborn.

Espantamos-nos, quando alguns segundos depois, a porta se abriu e Lal Mirch saiu daquele cômodo, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"— Oi..." – falei, me afastando, assim como o Décimo, para dar passagem para ela.

"— Nós não estávamos espiando." – falou este, quando a garota passou por si.

"— Está tudo bem, entrem." – disse Reborn "— Dormiram bem?" – perguntou para nós, me fazendo corar ao lembrar-me da noite que tive "— Estou para começar a missão de vocês, para encontrar os guardiões." – entremos na sala.

Andamos até ele, vendo-o sentado em cima de várias almofadas em uma cadeira, possivelmente para dar altura para sentar-se perto da mesa. Notei Yamamoto em pé, de braços cruzados, próximo à criança. Deveriam estar falando algum assunto sério com a Lal...

"— Ah? Espere um pouco!" – falou o Décimo, meio assustado "— Eu não estou preparado ainda. E também..."

"— Nada vai acontecer mesmo se você ficar se preocupando com os outros para sempre. Encontrar os guardiões irá definitivamente salvar Kyoko e os outros." – explicou Reborn.

"— Vai ficar tudo bem, Décimo." – falei sorridente, me aproximando deste, para confortá-lo, tomando sua atenção para mim "— Tirando a vaca estúpida, I-pin é bem forte. Estou certo de que eles voltarão a salvo."

"— Então vamos começar." – a criança começou a explicar todo o plano.

Eu e o Décimo ficávamos escutando a tudo, prestando a atenção nos mínimos detalhes. Mas ora ou outra eu me distraia com o olhar e o sorrisinho do Yamamoto em minha direção. Às vezes me dava vontade de sair daquele cômodo ou socar a cara deste para parar de ficar me fitando.

Mas a missão que teríamos era importante demais, e alem disso, era só aguentar.

A reunião acabou: o nosso objetivo era ir atrás do Hibari desta época, e a única pista que nos tínhamos era aquele passarinho que sempre vivia com ele. Deram o nome deste de Hibird, quem teria inventado um nome tão louco quanto este?

Bem, o fato é que nós sairíamos novamente daquele esconderijo, menos o Reborn que não podia sair do lugar por alguma substância no ar, algo assim...

"— Estejam preparados, vocês partirão daqui a dez minutos." – falou Reborn, pulando da cadeira que estava sentado, parando ao lado do Décimo "— Preciso antes, falar com você Tsuna." – avisou para este, pulando em seu ombro "— Deixo o Gokudera aos seus cuidados, Yamamoto." – deu um risinho "— Vamos, Tsuna."

"— Ce-Certo." – concordou, começando a andar em direção a saída "— Nos vemos daqui a pouco." – falou, antes de sair e fechar a porta.

"— Parece que estamos á sós novamente." – comentou Yamamoto, andando até mim.

"— O que Reborn-san tem na cabeça?" – cruzei meus braços, olhando para o chão "— Ele por acaso fez isso só para nos deixar sozinho?" – indaguei.

"— Acertou." – senti que ele segurou meu queixo, me fazendo olhá-lo "— Nós não vamos desperdiçar, não é?"

"— Idiota." – reclamei, ficando corado "— Pare de ficar me olhando daquele jeito... Deixa-me esquisito..." – virei o rosto.

"— Te deixa excitado, eu sei..." – sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo tremer fracamente.

"— Você só pensa nisso?" – perguntei baixo, segurando seu paletó.

"— Não. Eu penso no amor que sentimos." – respondeu.

Não tive tempo de falar alguma coisa, minha boca fora beijada de forma leve, em um completo beijo apaixonado. Entreguei-me de imediato, depois da noite de ontem, não tinha e nem queria resistir a mais nada.

Mas o beijo não durou muito, e muito menos ficou mais intenso.

"— Por favor, se der algum problema, pegue o Tsuna e volte o mais rápido que puderem para a base." – escutei, ele estava bem próximo aos meus lábios.

"— E te deixar lá?" – rebati.

"— Sim."

"— Você pode ser um pervertido, mas mesmo assim eu não seria louco de te abandonar em um campo de batalha..." – avisei, o olhando sério.

"— Por quê?" – escutei.

"— Por que eu te-" – não pude terminar de falar, senti novamente ele me beijando, mas desta vez com mais intensidade.

Notei que Yamamoto enlaçou minha cintura, me levantando um pouco do chão, ainda entre o beijo, percebi que ele tentava me colocar em cima da mesa do lugar, acabei por ajudar, me sentando nesta, enquanto nossas bocas não se separavam.

"–– Ei... Espera..." – pedi, ficando sem ar, afastando-o com minhas mãos.

"— Hahaha." – riu sem jeito, afastando-se só um pouco "— Me empolguei."

"— Você nem me deixou falar qu-" – novamente fui interrompido por um beijo.

Um beijo quente, molhado, e por demais tentador a meu ver. Sentia meu corpo sendo empurrado lentamente em direção a mesa, acabei por fim, me deitando nesta. Enlacei seu pescoço, gemendo baixo ao sentir suas mãos entrando por debaixo de minha blusa.

"— Ciaossu!" – escutamos da porta.

Prontamente eu o empurrei, respirando, aliviado, em só ver o Reborn. Sai da mesa, me ajeitando, olhando com raiva para o moreno desgraçado que estava me atacando em um lugar não seguro novamente.

"— Queria dar mais tempo a vocês... Mas não podemos." – fala a criança, rindo malicioso "— Tsuna já está esperando vocês perto da saída, não demorem." – avisa, saindo do lugar.

"— Gokudera." – olhei para o moreno "— Você esta tentando dizer isso para a pessoa, de certa forma, errada..." – falou, andando pelo lugar e pegando sua espada que estava encostada perto da mesa "— Não adianta dizer isso para mim, por que eu já sei... Mas diga para o Yamamoto da sua era quando o ver novamente." – sorriu, colocando a espada nas costas e andando em minha direção "— Mas nunca se esqueça, eu te amo, sempre te amei." – acariciou meus cabelos.

"— ...Idiota..." – resmunguei baixinho, percebendo que este sorriu alegre pelo meu ato.

Andamos rápido em direção a uma das seis saídas daquele esconderijo, encontrando o Décimo no percurso. Logo estávamos de frente e uma enorme porta, que aos poucos se abriu, iluminando-nos com a luz que vinha de fora.

"— Aqui é...?" – indagou o Décimo, assim que saímos do quartel.

"— As fábricas do quinto bloco... Acho que agora são apenas ruínas." – respondeu Yamamoto.

Olhei em volta, eram realmente galpões abandonados, quebrados. Andamos mais pelo lugar, olhando com cautela a tudo.

"— Então, elas foram destruídas..." – comentou o Décimo.

"— Uma das seis entradas dá aqui." – explicou o óbvio o Yamamoto "— De qualquer forma, vamos até o centro de Namimori."

"— Ei, Yamamoto." – algo em toda aquela estória me intrigava "—Por que não existe nenhum Anel Vongola nessa era?" – indaguei com desconfiança "— Você disse que perderam eles!"

"— Ah, isso..." – olhou, em quanto andava, para o céu, como se quisesse se lembrar "— Um tempo atrás, nós reunimos os Anéis e os jogamos fora."

"— Jogaram eles fora?!" – olhei com uma cara realmente espantada, assim como o Décimo.

"— Depois de tanto trabalho para pegar eles..." – lamentou-se esse.

"— Quem teria feito uma coisa dessas?" – perguntei em meio a uma reclamação.

"— Nosso Chefe." – olhou para mim, dando um sorrisinho.

"— Não poderia ser..." – este ficou mais espantado.

"— Foi o Décimo?!"

"— Tiveram alguns Guardiões que discordaram, mas Tsuna não ia mudar de ideia," – explicou sorrindo, dando de ombros.

"— Por que eu fiz uma coisa dessas?"

"— Hahahah." – riu, parando de andar "— Tsuna começou falando sobre destruir os Anéis Vongola, pois ao longo do tempo, o mundo da máfia começou lutar uns com os outros pelos Anéis." – explicava, voltando a andar, nos guiando por aquele lugar.

"— Brigar pelos Anéis...?" – perguntou o Décimo.

"— Ele provavelmente pensou que seria melhor se livrar deles, do que tê-los como motivo de conflito." – falou, olhando para este por algum tempo, logo voltando ao normal "— Era esse o tipo de homem que você era." – falou cabisbaixo.

Era mesmo... Já até tinha me esquecido deste fato. O Décimo desta época estava morto, isso me corroia toda vez que me lembrava. Mal escutava mais o que Yamamoto falava, de tão envolto em pensamentos que estava.

Mas logo os mandei para longe quando notamos uma explosão mais além nas fábricas. Yamamoto já sacou sua espada, ficando de prontidão. Ouvi um grito do Décimo ao meu lado sobre algo no meio da fumaça mais a frente.

Olhei para lá, notando Lambo e I-pin adultos, no meio daquela nevoa marrom. Mas dava para notar mais alguém com eles. Logo, apesar de não puder vê-las por causa da fumaça, notamos que era Haru e Kyoko.

Quando íamos em direção a estes, algo os acerta do céu.

"— Estão lá em cima!" – aviso.

Duas pessoas flutuando nos céus, com roupas pretas e segurando foices. Eles pareciam conversar animadoramente entre si, sobre quem seria a lutar. Aquilo me deu ódio.

"— É o Black Spell da Millefiore!" – disse Yamamoto, possivelmente para termos cuidado com eles.

"— Kyoko e Haru estão lá." – exasperou o Décimo, preocupado com as garotas.

"— Vamos lá." – falou, mexendo nos anéis que possuía "— Retirem as Mammon Chains de seus Anéis Vongola!" – mandou Yamamoto.

Notamos que a situação estava ficando feia, para eles. Em segundos, Yamamoto correu um grande espaço, parando um ataque que ia em direção a Lambo, segurando apenas com uma mão sua espada. Olhei espantado para aquilo, aquele idiota realmente havia ficado forte.

Rebatia com precisão os golpes que tentavam acertá-lo, notando que o inimigo cada vez ficava mais frustrado por isso,

"— O que há com ele? Está bloqueando meus ataques!" – reclamou o inimigo, parando de atacar por uns instantes.

"— Minha vez." – estranhei o tom extremamente serio que saiu a vos do moreno "— Shigure Soun Ryu, a oitava forma." – notei a espada brilhar em um tom azulado, para logo em seguida acertar o inimigo "— Shinotsuku Ame." – falou o nome do golpe.

Eu estava realmente boquiaberto pela força dele, será que eu também tinha ficado tão forte quanto ele? Eu devia ter perguntando isso...

Andei para mais perto, junto com o Décimo, notando que o inimigo conseguiu desviar por pouco do golpe que levara.

"— Pessoal! Vocês estão bem?" – perguntou o Décimo.

"— Aguentem firme!" – completei.

"— Vongola! E Gokudera!" – disse Lambo adulto extremamente animado.

"— Eu disse para vocês..." – soou uma voz feminina de dentro da nuvem de poeira "— Tsuna iria vir nos salvar." – conseguimos notar que era a Haru.

"— Haru de dez anos no futuro?!" – indaguei junto com o Décimo.

Credo! Aquela garota não mudou nada, além do corte de cabelo, e ter ficado um pouco mais alta. Quem sabe tenha ficado mais esperta...

"— Parece que a Haru ficou grande de repente!" – falou ela, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Errei, ela continua a mesma coisa...

Do nada, olho espantado para uma espécie de barreira de água que Yamamoto criou com aquela caixa estranha, para nos defender de um ataque aéreo que o inimigo lançava em nós.

"— Anéis têm o poder de abrir essas Box." – explicou este, mostrando uma caixinha azul para nós

"— Entendi!" – procurei em minha jaqueta uma caixinha que o Gokudera dessa era deixou "— Então é para isso que esse buraco é usado." – olhei melhor para esta.

"— Ei," – Yamamoto olhou para mim "— onde você encontrou essa?"

"— O meu 'eu' do futuro tinha isso em sua mala." – expliquei.

"— Nossa." – sorriu de forma doce "— Ele tinha me falado que havia encontrado algo incrível."

"— Eu não deixarei você ser o único a se achar maneiro." – sorri vitorioso, tentando imitar o que ele tinha feito "— Ah? Não aconteceu nada." – escutei uma risada vinda do Yamamoto, isso me deixou com raiva "— Ei, o que é tão engraçado?"

Escutei toda a longa explicação dele, me imagino o porquê do inimigo não aproveitou essa chance para nos atacar... Ele mostrou sua teoria usando outra Box azul, nesta saiu de dentro um passarinho azulado, que atazanou um dos dois inimigos. Tive que conter meu riso nessa hora.

No meio daquela distração toda, só agora notamos que está faltando a Kyoko ali. O Décimo ficou realmente preocupado, não o culpo...

"— Vai e procure por ela, Tsuna!" – falou Yamamoto "— Vou tomar conta do inimigo!"

"— Entendi!" – falou este.

Eu pensei em ir junto, para ajudá-lo, mas um ataque do inimigo acabou por água a baixo meu intuito, quando o inimigo bloqueou o caminho. Mas respirei, aliviado em ver que o Décimo ainda corria são e salvo, mas de qualquer forma ainda estava preocupado.

"— Eu preciso me apressar..." – falava comigo mesmo, tentando do jeito que fora ensinado usar aquela Box que possuía "— Ou o Décimo vai ser..." – me frustrei por não conseguir "— Droga, por que você não funciona? Está quebrada?"

"— Imagine uma chama, Gokudera." – voltou a explicar, me olhando por cima dos ombros, ainda atento aos inimigos à frente "— Imagine sua Shinu Ki no Honoo como uma chama. Imagine sua chama como uma determinação."

"— Minha determinação como uma chama?" – indaguei.

"— Você consegue fazer isso." – falou, guardando aquele pássaro azul de volta na Box "— Mas deixe esse cara comigo." – falou de modo convencido "— Eu estou preocupado com o Tsuna também." – avisou, dando um passo à frente "— Fique aí atrás, Gokudera."

"— Desgraçado!" – levantei meu punho, de raiva, estreitando meu olhar "— Droga, se achando desse jeito..." – eu realmente estava com vontade de socá-lo, mas à hora não era apropriada "— Só por que tenho uma diferença de dez anos." – abaixei o punho, respirando profundamente "— Vou deixar você fazer as coisas do seu jeito, só dessa vez. Agora me mostre."

"— Certo!" – olhou para mim, dando um daqueles seus sorrisos pervertidos "— À noite, compensarei você." – eu corei ao escutar isso "— Vou acabar com ele usando isso." – jogou duas Box no ar, fazendo pose.

De repente, para minha completa surpresa, uma nuvem rosa cobre inteiramente ele... E quando se dissipa, nada mais nada menos do que o Yamamoto da minha era aparece, segurando em pose o bastão de baseball.

"— O quê?!" – me sobressaltei, notando em seguida que nuvens rosa também cobrem os que estavam ao meu lado "— Imp-Impossível..." – notei que todos estavam na faixa etária correta para mim.

"— Gokudera! O que você está fazendo aqui?" – indagou aquele idiota.

"— Só pode ser brincadeira..." – minha cara de tão assustada já chegava a ser cômica "— Aparecerem justo em um momento perigoso desses..."

Olhei para cima rapidamente, notando que o choque do inimigo passou mais rápido que o meu, e já se preparava para nos atacar. Eu não poderia deixar nada de mal acontecer com nenhum deles ali, agora quem teria que cuidar de tudo seria eu.

"— Ei, vocês, Escutem..." – me virei para eles "— Fujam depressa!" – mandei.

Em vez de eles fazerem logo o que eu disse, foram tentar teimar comigo... Maldita hora para terem trocado de lugar. Quando noto, o inimigo lança um ataque em nossa direção, como o Yamamoto mais velho não está mais aqui, defendi o que estava mais perto, notando que o idiota fazia o mesmo com os perto dele.

Levantei-me com dificuldade após a poeira do golpe abaixar, Lambo, Haru, I-pin e Yamamoto estavam inconscientes. O melhor que podia fazer era tirar o inimigo de perto deles...

Comecei a repensar em tudo sobre os Anéis e as Box. Com alegria consegui emitir uma chama carmesim em meu anel, a chama da Tempestade. Não perdi tempo em tentar abrir a Box que possuía comigo. Conseguindo.

"— Que pesado!" – em meu braço algo parecendo uma arma de metal surgiu "— Uma caveira?" – olhei para a ponta desta "— É tão legal!" – me apaixonei pela minha arma, tão maneira.

A partir daí, foi só lutar para defender a todos... Principalmente a Yamamoto, que por azar fora parar bem no meio da luta e se encontrava inconsciente também.

––x.I.x––

Depois do episódio meio tortuoso, me sinto exausto, meu corpo dói, faixas envolvem meu peito para cobrir um ferimento que já está sarado, mas eu não ligo, pois consegui salvar a todos e o Décimo se encontra bem.

Uma semana havia se passado, mas mesmo assim, mesmo não falando para os demais com intuito de não preocupá-los ainda me sinto cansado... Talvez por sentir a falta daquele idiota adulto me olhando pervertidamente, de modo tão descarado que até tenho dúvidas se o Décimo notou algo.

Encontrava-me em meu quarto, deitado na cama, olhando para o teto, como se achasse interessante uma teia de aranha que possuía neste. Minha mente vagava para longe daquele lugar, vagava para 'ele' novamente.

"— Gokudera." – alguém entrou no meu quarto, notei que era o moreno "— As meninas já fizeram o almoço, estamos apenas te esperando para começar a comer." – falou este.

"— Estou sem fome, idiota." – reclamei, revirando os olhos.

"— Por que você está estranho comigo...?" – indagou, seu tom parecia preocupado.

"— Não estou não." – respondi de imediato.

"— Está sim." – assustei-me quando notei que este estava em pé ao lado da cama "— Podemos conversar?"

"— ..."

Olhei meio raivoso, sentando-me na cama, dando espaço para este fazer o mesmo, vendo-o fazer prontamente isto. A verdade era que realmente eu estava evitando, de certa forma ele.

Talvez por não possuir coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos, agora sabendo que este me ama... Pergunto-me se esse Yamamoto, que vejo a minha frente, já me ama...

Talvez seja só medo de minha parte.

"— Fale logo." – pedi, vendo que este ficava apenas mudo.

"— Eu conheci o Gokudera dessa era." – falou sorridente "— Você estava sem lugar para ficar, então eu o acolhi."

"— Tenho cara de gato, para ser 'acolhido' no meio da rua?"

"— Hahaha." – a risada soou gostada "— Não tinha parado para pensar nisso." – riu maroto.

"— Seu..." – quase que parti para cima deste, mas me controlei "— Diga o que quer, afinal."

"— O Yamamoto dessa era, falou algo com você?" – a pergunta parece que acertou meu coração em cheio.

"— Se falou, não dei importância." – dei de ombros.

"— Tem certeza...?" – se aproximou mais de mim, de uma forma perigosa.

Sentia meu coração descompassado. O moreno ali, em minha cama, me olhando aquele jeito fazia meu corpo ansiar pelo dele. Engoli seco, me afastando instintivamente dele.

"— E o Gokudera, falou algo?" – indaguei.

"— Me ensinou matemática." – respondeu sorridente "— Você continua um ótimo professor."

"— Mas é claro que sim." – orgulhei-me "— E como eu era?" – me empolguei com o assunto da conversa.

"— Mais alto."

"— Só isso...?" – reclamei.

"— O que você quer saber?"

"— Luto bem?" – perguntei.

"— Não te vi lutando."

"— Inútil..." – xinguei baixo, me levantando da cama "— Certo, nossa conversa me deu fome."

"— Espere." – escutei, quando já estava perto da porta.

"— Eu posso dizer algumas coisas..." – estranhei o tom de divertimento e provocação na voz deste.

"— Sou todo a ouvidos..." – avisei, encostando-me na porta atrás de mim.

O vi andar lento em minha direção, portando um sorriso indefinido no rosto, e um olhar que me fez querer prontamente recuar, mas não pude. Cruzei os braços, tentando não mostrar o estado de deslumbre em que me encontrava.

Ele chegou cada vez mais perto, apoiando-se na parede com as mãos ao lado de minha cabeça, aproximando sua boca de meu ouvido, como se quisesse falar um segredo.

"— Seus gemidos são extremamente excitantes." – sussurrou.

Uma forte onda de prazer espalhou-se pelo me corpo, ao escutar aquela voz tão carregada de pecado e amor em meu ouvido, deixando o hálito quente tocá-lo como um carinho discreto.

Respirei profundamente, tentando me recompor daquela frase...

"— Espera aí..." – recuperei a sanidade, olhando-o com descredencia "— De onde você sabe isso?" – indaguei, empurrando-o para longe de mim.

"— Bem..." – notei que ele ficara vermelho "— Eu... Nós..." – ria sem jeito.

"— Uma vez Yamamoto, sempre Yamamoto..." – resmunguei para mim mesmo, ajeitando meus cabelos que caíram na vista "— Até onde foram?" – perguntei, pairando uma ordem.

Ciúmes? Teria como ter ciúmes de mim? Afinal, se eu tiver ciúmes, o que eu fiz também é uma traição.

Não, no final éramos nós, só que mais adultos... Traição de que? Afinal nem estávamos juntos.

"— Tudo..." – falou baixo.

"— Quê?!" – exclamei a pergunta "— Desgraçado!" – abri a porta e saí do meu quarto às pressas.

Corri para longe dali... Maldito moreno, idiota ao cubo!

O meu 'eu' adulto tava tão desesperado assim para atacar o MEU Yamamoto?! E eu aqui, todo preocupado em saber se ele já me amava nessa época, e ele aproveitando nos braços de outro!

Certo que não era 'outro' e sim 'eu'... Essa coisa de passado e futuro está me deixando louco.

"— Espere!" – o ouvi me chamar pelos corredores.

Andei mais lento, mesmo assim, não parando para falar com ele.

"— Por que está fugindo?"

"— Quem disse que estou fugindo?" – resmunguei "— Estou indo comer, é pecado?" – ironizei.

"— Não..." – ficou mudo por algum tempo "— Mas eu queria falar com você."

"— O que mais quer dizer?" – parei de andar, em frente à porta no qual entraria "— Você já não me comeu?!" – reclamei, abrindo a porta ao meu lado.

Olhei para dentro de imediato, vendo as meninas me olhando envergonhadas. O Décimo e as crianças não entendendo e Reborn dando risinhos suspeitos para piorar ainda mais a situação.

"— Errr..." – tentei embromar, a ponto de pensar em alguma coisa "— Que caras são essas?" – respirei fundo, entrando na sala de jantar, como se tivesse falado algo normal "— Eu só perguntei se ele já não tinha comido." – menti na cara dura.

"— Foi?" – o moreno falou baixo ao meu lado, e antes que ele falasse mais algo, dei uma pisada forte em seu pé, discreto, é claro.

"— Foi!" – respondi para este.

"— Bem, o jantar está na mesa." – falou Haru, acreditando no que eu tinha dito.

Respirei, aliviado, sentando-me na mesa, percebendo que ninguém desconfiava de nada, exceto Reborn, mas este sempre soube demais desde o começo.

O almoço fora tranquilo, parece que com mais pessoas conhecidas o Décimo se sentia mais à vontade... Mal parecia que estávamos presos no futuro, parecia mais alguma excursão escolar.

––.x––

"— O treinamento começa amanhã..." – avisou Reborn para nós, depois que as meninas saíram da sala.

"— J-Já Reborn?" – perguntou o Décimo, espantado com a repentina noticia "— Mas os ferimentos do Gokudera ainda não estão completamente sarados..."

"— Décimo!" – olhei com devoção para esse, ente ao cuidado que teve comigo "— Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem." – falei animado.

"— Em todo caso, falarei com a Bianchi para não forçar demais no começo..." – a criança comentou, pulando em cima da mesa "— E você Yamamoto, já está bem?"

"— Claro!" – sorriu "— Só tenho que resolver algo ainda..." – comentou baixo, mas audível, olhando diretamente para mim.

"— A porta do quarto vai estar trancada..." – comentei, olhando para outro lado.

"— Como soube que eu..."

"— Digamos que já recebi uma visita 'sua' à noite..."

"— Isso eu já suspeitava..." – o idiota riu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo se atacar alguém em quanto dormia.

"— O Yamamoto foi falar com você, Gokudera?" – Décimo perguntou, em uma ingenuidade que só ele poderia ter.

"— Errr..." – corei.

"— Tsuna..." – Reborn chamou sua atenção "— Melhor você ir deitar..."

"— Já?"

"— Em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher..." – deu aquela risadinha típica ao final.

"— Marido e mulher?" – corei, olhando com espanto para a criança rindo maleficamente em minha frente.

"— Nós já vamos, então." – Décimo falou, levantando-se.

"— Boa sorte, Yamamoto." – Reborn pulou nos ombros do Décimo, em quanto saíram do lugar.

Estávamos sozinhos novamente...

"— Gokudera..." – chamou-me.

"— ...Fala." – resmunguei, levantando-me também.

"— Espere..." – segurou-me pelo braço "— Nós precisamos conversar."

"— Certo... Então me larga, idiota." – reclamei, sentando-me do outro lado da mesa "— Diz logo o que quer."

"— Você."

"— Co-Como?!" – gaguejei, olhando incrédulo para ele.

"— Você ficou com o Yamamoto mais velho não é...?" – indagou de um jeito sério que até me fez estranhar.

"— Você que me agarrou!" – avisei "— Eu estava quietinho, mas você não... Ficava me olhando o tempo todo, e depois me imprensou no corredor, se não fosse o Reborn sabe-se lá o que teria feito."

"— Hahahaha!"

"— E você fica rindo, seu desgraçado?!"

"— Eu estava com um plano de há tempos fazer isso contigo." – confessou, corando um pouco.

"— Piedade de mim..." – dei um suspiro longo.

"— E o que mais aconteceu?" – perguntou curioso.

"— Me atacou no meio da noite..." – murmurei baixo.

"— Sério?" – olhou mais sorridente ainda "— Era o meu plano de agora." – riu novamente.

"— Impossível..." – bati a cabeça na mesa, ficando a rir baixinho, afinal, o que o eu do futuro teve que aguentar?

"— Você disse que gosta..."

"— Disse o que!?" – me endireitei, olhando-o espantado.

"— Você mais velho..."

"— ..."

"— Você não está com ciúmes de você mesmo, está?"

"— Eu? Ciúmes?!" – levantei-me da cadeira "— Você é que deve ter se aproveitado do fato de que ele estava carente, não é?"

"— Hum..." – deu uma pausa, como se pensasse no que fosse dizer "— Você que me beijou primeiro."

"— Eu?" – dei outro suspiro, levantando-me "— Essa conversa não está indo a lugar nenhum..."

"— Gokudera..." – levantou-se também, chegando mais perto de mim.

Rapidamente tratei de recuar, notando bem para onde estava indo, só para eu não bater em alguma coisa e ele me encurralar. Não queria corres riscos.

"— Eu preciso dizer algo para você, algo que só vai ser dito 'para' você..." – falou, tentando aproximar mais de mim.

"— Diga de onde está."

Estava mais parecendo uma brincadeira de gato e rato, pois já devíamos ter dado umas duas voltas na sala.

Estranhei um sorriso maroto que surgiu nos lábios deste, logo me espantei quando começou a correr em minha direção, me fazendo correr para fugir dele.

Mas afinal, para que estou fugindo?

"— Espera..." – falava em quanto corria.

"— Nem sonhando!" – respondia, desviando das mesas pelo lugar, dando voltas e mais voltas.

Desviei meus olhos para ele por um instante e por infelicidade minha, acabo tropeçando em um dos brinquedos do Lambo. Maldita vaca!

Cai no não de frente, e de tão repentino que foi essa queda, Yamamoto acabou por cair também do meu lado.

Respirávamos acelerados, tentando recuperar o fôlego dessa pequena perseguição. Quando fui tentar me levantar, senti o peso dele em cima de mim.

"— Não..." – falei baixo, tentando me levantar.

"— Eu te amo." – sussurrou em meus ouvidos.

Comecei a chorar, sem nem saber o motivo. Seria disto que eu estava fugindo? Seria da resposta que já sabia qual era?

"— Eu também, seu idiota." – desabafei ainda chorando "— Te amo!"

Consegui me virar no chão, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, não escondendo que os meus olhos estavam úmidos. Talvez de felicidade, agora pensando.

"— Repete..." – falou, sorrindo todo abobalhado e contente "— Diz novamente." – pediu, limpando as lágrimas dos meus olhos com sua mão.

"— Te amo..." – sentia que meu rosto devia estar extremamente vermelho.

"— Repete." – pediu.

"— Não força a barra, idiota."

"— Não custava tentar."

Ficamos apenas nos olhando por um bom tempo, ainda deitados no chão daquela sala. Para mim, pareceu que duraram séculos, mas não passou de segundos, possivelmente.

"— Posso te beijar?" – me perguntou.

De novo os interrogatórios não! Já tive que aturar um bando da última vez!

"— Escuta bem o que vou dizer, pois não vou repetir..." – falei serio, olhando-o fixamente em seus olhos "— Você pode fazer qualquer coisa." – sorri.

"— Qualquer coisa...?" – pude notar visivelmente a malicia em sua voz.

"— Pode." – confirmei, mesmo sabendo que me daria mal por fazer isto.

Sem avisos, ele me beija de um jeito tão faminto que parecia que iria me devorar, mas não nego que estava adorando este jeito, e até o beijava com igual fome. Logo enlacei seu pescoço, trazendo-o mais para mim.

"— Vamos para outro lugar..." – falei, assim que o beijo terminou.

"— Não..." – senti sua mão entrando por debaixo de minha blusa "— Aqui está bom."

"— Ficou louco?" – reclamei, tentando me livrar dele.

"— Você disse que eu podia fazer qualquer coisa..."

Sabia que isso não iria dar em boa coisa...

"— E se alguém entrar..." – ainda tentei argumentar "— E se o Décimo aparecer?!"

"— Tsuna só vai ficar vermelho... E todo mundo já foi dormir."

"— Não seja louco Yama-ahnn..." – envergonhei-me, pelo gemido que saiu involuntário de minha boca.

"— Bem sensível... Mesmo sobre essas faixas..." – sibilou marotamente "— Você tem certeza que está bem? Não está mais doendo?" – perguntou preocupado.

"— Já está curado... Só deixei as faixas ai por precaução, alem de me deixar com um visual legal."

"— Prefiro você sem nada..." – sussurrou malicioso em meus ouvidos.

"— Pervertido..." – tentei me afastar "— Me larga."

"— Não..." – falou sorridente, beijando meu pescoço.

"— Vamos para o meu quarto." – falei por fim "— Lá eu deixo você fazer tudo."

"— Mas aqui está tãooo booom..." – cantarolou.

Senti suas mãos retirando minha camisa, tentei a todo custo impedir, mas por fim acabei não conseguindo.

"— Sai de cima..." – ainda lutava por liberdade, notando que não tinha êxito, seria melhor trocar de meios "— Se me largar agora... Eu faço o que quiser..." – falo, mesmo sabendo que vou me arrepender por isso, novamente.

"— Sério?!" – parou de imediato, me olhando fixamente.

"— Si-sim..." – envergonhei-me.

"— Hahahah parece divertido." – sorriu alegre, mas pude notar a malícia em seus lábios "— Só quero mais um beijo..." – pediu.

Eu apenas concordei fraco com a cabeça, um beijo a mais não daria problemas. Respirei fundo, fechando meus olhos lentamente à medida que via seu rosto se aproximando mais do meu.

Como um toque de pluma, senti seus lábios se encostando aos meus, em uma total adoração. Algo tão calmo e controlado, que estava me fazendo imensamente querer que aquilo se esquentasse.

Aquele beijo parecia mais uma provocação! Impossível algo tão intenso a momentos atrás estar tão brando e calmo, tanto que estava me deixando louco.

Minhas mãos, quase sem notar, foram para suas costas, o trazendo mais para mim, apertando-o contra meu corpo, como se desesperadamente precisasse do calor dele.

Mesmo assim, o beijo era suave, apenas um roçar insistente e delicado de lábios. Quase um beijo de criança. Como uma chuva suave que caia sobre a terra úmida, apenas tocando-a de leve.

E eu quero mais, quero aquele fogo espalhando-se por meu corpo, enchendo cada célula de prazer. Quero sentir ser devorado pela boca dele. Quero suas mãos passando libidinosamente por meu corpo.

Quero... Tudo.

Agarrei sua cabeça com minhas mãos, intensificando eu mesmo aquele beijo torturador, devorando aquela boca quente e úmida com a minha. Notei que ele gemeu fraco com o meu ato. Um gemido alegre, como se esperasse que eu fizesse isso há tempos.

Foi eu quem o devorei com a boca, eu que introduzi minha língua de modo voluptuoso, fazendo com que a dele dançasse no mesmo ritmo frenético no qual ditava. Saboreando cada lugar, arrancando gemidos de deleite.

Logo senti sua mão novamente esgueirando-se por debaixo de minha blusa. Não protestei. Minha mente parecia estar tomada por uma tempestade, buscando provar a tudo, quase insaciável.

Gemi, remexendo-me em baixo de dele, buscando uma posição mais confortável. Sorri, ainda entre o beijo, achando uma posição perfeita.

"— Ahnnn!" – gemeu ele, largando minha boca, completamente ofegante.

Eu apenas continuei mudo, ofegando de igual modo. Com a respiração descompassada e acelerada. A posição na qual eu tinha conseguido ficar, me deixava com uma coxa entre suas pernas. Maldosamente eu dobrei esta perna, fixionando-me em sua intimidade. Tal ato gerou aquele gemido.

Mas também me fez notar o volume que ali se formava...

Movi novamente e novamente. Maliciosamente. Provocadoramente. Perturbadoramente.

"— Ahnwww..."

De certa forma, eu estava adorando fazer isso... Olhar para aquele rosto em agonia prazerosa. Olhos fechados, boca aberta, o rubor pairando em suas bochechas. Não me contive, puxei novamente sua cabeça em direção a minha boca, provando daqueles lábios igualmente.

"— Nós..." – separou-se ofegante, não me deixando beijá-lo por muito tempo "— Nós, não íamos para outro lugar?"

"— Nós vamos..." – respondi, corando pelos meus atos de momentos atrás, mas não me arrependendo "— Vo-você não queria um beijo...?"

Encantei-me e me desarmei com o sorriso bobo e alegre que ele dera.

"— Te amo." – declarou-se novamente "— Te amo..." – repetiu, como se cada vez que essa palavra fosse dita, o efeito desta fosse aumentar.

Essas palavras, ditas por essa voz, por esse ser... Parecia que fazia larva quente arder em meu coração.

"— Idiota..." – falei sorridente, movendo mais minha perna.

"— Gokudera..." – gemeu meu nome.

"— Vai sair, ou não, de cima de mim?" – indaguei.

"— Vou..." – falou meio relutante, remexendo-se em cima de mim.

Lentamente senti que ele começava a se levantar levemente, me fazendo estranhar aquele frio por não tê-lo mais tão próximo de mim. Sorri, levantando-me também, com ajuda.

"— Se machucou na queda?" – perguntou preocupado.

"— Não, eu estou bem." – respondi, sorrindo sem jeito ao ver o estado em que ele estava "— Os quartos são longe daqui... Como vamos até lá, com você assim, idiota?" – apontei para o meio de suas pernas, corando por ter que fazer isso.

"— Hahahaha. Empolguei-me." – falou sorridente "— Se quiser, podemos ficar aqui..." – sugeriu.

"— Não, eu não sou tão louco assim..." – afastei-me, só por precaução "— Ande sempre atrás de mim... Se aparecer alguém se esconda de modo sutil."

"— Mas você também não está um exemplo de calma." – maliciou, apontando para mim.

Respirei pesado. Certo, eu sabia que também estava excitado, mas não era tanto. Talvez fosse melhor esperar nossos corpos relaxarem para poder sair daqui.

"— Se eu ficar aqui vou acabar te agarrando." – ouvi, como se ele tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

"— Certo." – respirei fundo novamente, ajeitando melhor minha roupa, já me acalmando mais "— Vamos logo." – falei, indo em direção a porta.

Abri esta, olhando para fora, constatando que não tinha mais ninguém pelos corredores. Respirei, aliviado, ao ver o lugar este vazio. Virei para o Yamamoto, chamando-o com um gesto de mãos, já saindo daquele lugar.

Andei lento pelos corredores, sendo seguido de perto pelo moreno. Eu estava inquieto, pois sabia que tinha um par de olhos fixos em mim.

Aquele percurso parecia mais longo que o de costume, talvez pelo perigo ou pela quietude daquele idiota que sempre era tão falador.

"— É crueldade..." – escutei um sussurrar fraco por trás, em meus ouvidos.

Alarmei-me, quando senti que ele me abraçou por trás, juntando os corpos, beijando meu pescoço provocadamente.

"— Idiota." – tremi, tentando me soltar "— Ahn... Não..." – gemi baixo, segurando em seus braços.

Fui guiado até a parede, onde fui espremido nesta, podendo sentir aquele volume roçar em mim. Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar, sentindo aquele abraço tão apertado, aquele calor tão bom...

"— Estamos próximos..." – falei, tentando ao máximo não me deixar levar "— Me solta-hnwm."

"— Mas você estava tão perto..." – lambeu meu pescoço "— Que não teve como resistir."

"— Me solta." – falei sério dessa vez, escutando passos no corredor "— Se não me soltar agora, você não vai ter nada." – ameacei.

"— Certo..." – separou-se finalmente.

Continuei na parede, me segurando a esta, respirando fundo. Mas tratei de me consertar, assim que os passos estavam mais perto.

"— Gokudera, Yamamoto?"

Olhei prontamente para o dono da voz, já sabendo que se tratava do Décimo. Engoli seco, sorrindo em jeito, para ele. Por precaução, ficando entre ele e aquele idiota pervertido.

"— De-Décimo..." – gaguejei.

"— Pensei que já tinham ido dormir." – falou este.

"— Já estávamos indo." – respondi, sabendo que estava corado.

"— Gokudera... Você está vermelho..." – se aproximou de mim, colocando sua mão na minha testa "— Pensei que estivesse com febre." – retirou-a "— Sente-se bem?" – perguntou curioso.

"— Eu..."

"— Ele está um pouco mal." – respondeu Yamamoto, atrás de mim "— Eu estava o acompanhado até quarto." – falou sorridente, segurando em meus ombros.

"— Precisam de minha ajuda?"

"— Não. Eu ficarei com ele." – sorriu.

"— Bem... Então vou beber água, qualquer coisa, podem passar no meu quarto." – falou o Décimo, começando a andar "— Boa noite."

"— Essa foi por pouco..." – suspirei aliviado.

"— Hahaha."

"— E você ri?" – virei, olhando indagador para ele, vendo sua cara alegre "— Idiota..." – resmunguei "— Acho que vou é dormir, também!" – dei as costas, começando a andar rápido.

"— Não, espera." – me seguiu de perto.

Sono? Só um louco teria sono nessa hora, o fato é que estava querendo provocá-lo um pouco mais. Afinal, culpa deste idiota que estamos nessa situação.

Em todo caso, andei lento, apenas para atiçá-lo. Finalmente a porta para meu quarto, olhei para trás sobre meus ombros, sorrindo de modo convidativo, em quanto abria a porta.

Mal abri e fechei esta e fui empurrado para dentro, sendo jogado na parede ao lado desta. Fora tudo tão rápido, que só realmente notei quando senti seus lábios sobre o meu, em um beijo possessivo e apaixonado.

Deixei-me levar, não ligando para nada a meu redor, já que naquele lugar não teria riscos de alguém aparecer e acabar com a diversão no meio.

Eu já estou considerando isso uma diversão?!

"— Humm, Gokudera..." – sussurrou meu nome, soltando minha boca "— Você disse que ia fazer o que eu quisesse..." – maliciou.

"— O que você quer...?" – corei ente aquele olhar febril em minha direção.

"— Faz como daquela vez?" – melodiou em meus ouvidos.

"— Idiota." – bufei "— EU ainda não fiz nada contigo... Se me confundir novamente eu te explodo!" – reclamei "— Como diabos, eu vou saber o que o Gokudera do futuro fez?" – indaguei ainda raivoso.

"— Pedindo eu fico com vergonha." – falou sorridente, mexendo com sua mão no cabelo.

"— Idiota, mas você já está pedindo..." – soltei um suspiro "— Diz logo o que é."

"— Cuida disso para mim?" – sorriu sensual, segurando em minha mão, guiando-a para sua intimidade "— Faz..."

Engoli seco, sentindo aquele volume por debaixo daquela calça, olhei novamente para ele, apertando apenas um pouco o local.

"— Mão?" – indaguei, sorrindo provocante.

"— Boca." – respondeu.

"— E-e-eu fiz isso...?" – gaguejei, retirando minha mão do local.

"— Fez..." – cantarolou "— E era muito bom."

"— Idiota! Eu não faço nada."

"— Você disse que faria..." – chantageou.

"— Certo..." – resmunguei, concordando no fim "— O que devo fazer...?" – corei absurdamente.

"— Faça como quiser." – falou de modo até confortante, fazendo aquele certo medo ir embora de mim.

Eu sorri sem jeito, ainda envergonhado. Ajoelhei-me lentamente, sentindo que meu coração estava tão descompassado que parecia que iria explodir. Lambi meus lábios, sentindo-o absurdamente secos.

Olhei para cima, me deparando com aquele olhar amoroso em minha direção. Bem, como diz o ditado: ajoelhou, tem que chupar... Acho que não era assim essa frase...

Engoli seco, respirando fundo antes de começar a remover a calça deste. Olhei novamente para cima, quando senti mãos de forma carinhosa acariciando meus cabelos, me deparei agora com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre que o moreno dava para mim.

Percebendo agora, ele só sorria tão abobalhado para mim... Como nunca notei antes?

Voltei ao meu intuito, mais confiante agora, retirando aquela roupa de baixo, que não ocultava o volume ali presente.

"— Hn..."

Olhei para cima, pela terceira vez, quando escutei um gemido baixo sair de seus lábios. Deparei-me com seus olhos fechados, e com a outra mão, a que não estava em meus cabelos, apoiava-se a parede.

Olhei para frente, lambendo meus lábios, segurando levemente aquele membro apontado em minha direção, passando lentamente meus dedos pela extensão deste, animando-me mais com suspiros desejosos que escaparam dele.

Por curiosidade, ou medo talvez, apelas estendi minha língua, passando levemente pela ponta do membro deste, provando envergonhadamente que gosto teria.

De certa forma, não era tão estranho assim...

Lambi mais, fechando meus olhos, concentrando-me apenas no que eu estava a fazer e nos gemido que escutava. Serpenteava com minha língua por toda sua extensão, sentindo sua mão em meus cabelos, me empurrar para mais perto.

Abri minha boca, acomodando lentamente, à medida que podia aquele membro dentro desta, sugando-o levemente no processo.

"— Ahhn!" – gemeu mais alto.

Tremi, e por impulso suguei mais forte, enfiando mais em minha boca. Quando notei que aquele era meu limite, recuei, afastando-me um pouco para logo em seguida voltar a engoli-lo.

"— Hayato!" – quase gritou meu nome, forçando-me mais ao seu encontro.

Sentia-me até orgulhoso em saber que eu estava conseguindo proporcionar tanto prazer. Comecei a mover mais rápido minha cabeça, acompanhando o ritmo no qual ele próprio impunha com sua mão em minha cabeça.

Logo escutei um gemido mais rouco, e este puxar meus cabelos me afastando de seu membro.

"— Gokudera, que boca ótima..." – falou rouco, respirando pesado "— Mas se continuar com isso, eu não aguentarei."

"— E qual o problema?" – abaixei meu rosto, envergonhado.

Não queria admitir, mas estava gostando do que estava fazendo, talvez pelos gemidos tão sensuais que ele soltava.

"— Sério?" – se abaixou um pouco, sussurrando a pergunta em meus ouvidos.

"— ..." – corei mais, sacudindo de leve minha cabeça, concordando mudamente com sua pergunta.

"— Te amo..." – sussurrou novamente, beijando de leve minha bochecha, antes de endireitar-se novamente.

Senti outra vez aquela mão em meus cabelos me guiando, me instigando a continuar. Sorri tímido, antes de levar uma mão a sua coxa, apertando-a de modo até atrevido, deslizando pelo local provocantemente.

Minha outra mão segurava seu membro na base, tendo um apoio enquanto minha boca já voltava a cobrir-lhe aquela parte do corpo. Suguei, e forte por sinal, escutando um grito, que era na verdade um gemido em quase desespero.

"— Mais..." – ouvi.

Sorri internamente, movendo minha cabeça rapidamente, escutando mais suspiros e gemidos desejosos, e por muitas vezes declarações ditas em total incoerência com a frase.

Era prazeroso fazer aquilo, sentia meu próprio membro tenso pelo que fazia. Espantei-me quando a mão que segurara em minha cabeça, empurrou-me tanto que quase cheguei a engasgar, pois senti um líquido quente.

"— Ahmm..." – gemeu languidamente, soltando meus cabelos.

Afastei-me quase que apressado, recuperando o fôlego, e engolindo aquilo em minha boca, lambi meus lábios estranhando aquele gosto estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo bom.

"— Te amo..." – escutei novamente a frase que fazia meu coração toda vez se aquecer.

Ele segurou a minha mão, puxando-me para cima, me fazendo levantar do chão. Assim que fiquei em pé, meus lábios foram atacados, em um beijo calmo, lento e por sinal extasiante.

Beijamos-nos por muito tempo, instintivamente esfregava-me nele, desejando mais contato. Eu ainda estava todo vestido, e ele usava apenas uma camisa, que por sinal, mesmo entre o beijo eu tentava remover a todo o custo.

Andamos a passos incertos, pois nossas bocas não se desgrudavam, pelo quarto indo para minha cama. Só fomos nos separar quando sentimos que batemos na beirada da cama.

Afastei-me ofegante, olhando imediatamente para a cama, corando absurdamente, com o pensamento do que nós vamos fazer.

"— Já te disse que te amo?" – perguntou de forma brincalhona.

"— Só umas dez vezes em um curto espaço de tempo." – respondi "— Idiota..." – não podia perder a chance de reclamar em algo.

Lentamente senti que ele me deitava na cama, ficando por cima de mim. Por algum motivo me sentia mais ansioso de quando fora o Yamamoto adulto quem fez isto comigo.

Talvez por saber que ele não iria fazer tudo...

"— Não precisa ficar com medo..." – sorriu de forma doce, me confortando.

"— Quem aqui está com medo, idiota?" – bufei, virando meu rosto, mais para esconder a vermelhidão.

Arrepiei, quando senti mãos curiosas tentando novamente remover minha camisa. Desta vez eu ajudei de bom grato, jogando aquela peça incômoda para longe da cama. Fazendo o mesmo em seguida com a camisa que ele usava.

Não pude evitar em sorrir ao notar que ele estava nu em cima de mim. Logo comecei a sentir beijos quentes em meu peito, alguns mal sentia por causa das faixas que ainda envolviam-me.

Mas demoraria muito retirá-las agora...

"— Ahn..." – gemi baixo, tapando em seguida minha boca com uma de minhas mãos "— Hnm..."

Aqueles beijos estavam me deixando mais que em brasa, sentia-me extasiado por tudo que sentia. Principalmente quando hora ou outra sentia uma pequena mordida, que parecia que apenas era feita para me fazer arquear de prazer.

"— Para de ficar só me beijando, desgraçado!" – reclamei, apoiando-me nos cotovelos, olhando-o com urgência.

Engoli seco, vendo seu olhar febril em minha direção. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia ter pedido isso...

Mas de certa forma suspirei contente, quando ele começou a retirar minha calça. Quando ela fora totalmente tirada de mim, e me vi apenas com minha roupa íntima, me senti uma pequena presa esperando o desfecho.

"— Ahnnn!" – gemi mais alto, quando senti uma mordida em minha coxa "— Isso vai ficar marca!" – reclamei.

"— Era essa a intenção..." – falou sorridente, lambendo os lábios enquanto levava suas mãos para o cós da ultima peça de roupa que eu usava "— Você é meu... Para sempre."

"— Fala isso só por que sabe que tem dez anos garantidos, né?" – corei, largando-me no colchão, fechando minha mão com força na roupa de cama.

"— Não." – sorriu como sempre, jogando para longe a peça recém tirada "— Falo isso, pois sei que nunca te largarei, não importa o que aconteça."

"— Yamamoto..." – dessa vez eu que sorri, puxando-o em direção a minha boca, beijando-o lentamente "— Te amo." – falei, abraçando-me forte a ele.

Gemi baixo, sentindo novamente suas mãos vagaram por meu corpo, como se quisesse apenas atiçar-me mais do que já estou. Tudo o que estava sentindo era absurdamente bom, tanto que tentava conter meus gemidos sabendo que não teria êxito em fazer tal ato.

Notei que seu corpo voltou a se afastar um pouco de mim, sentando-se ajoelhado entre minhas pernas abertas, olhando-me de forma intensa. De vergonha juntei os joelhos, tampando também meu rosto com meu braço.

"— Gokudera?" – chamou de forma suave meu nome.

"— Idiota, para de ficar me olhando assim..." – falei baixo, corando mais ainda.

"— É impossível não te olhar..." – falou, levando sua mão aos meus joelhos, afastando-os "— Você é lindo."

Gemi baixinho, corando de forma absurda pela frase dita pelo moreno. Eu realmente estava com muita vergonha, ele me olhava completamente, contendo um sorrisinho pervertido nos lábios.

"— Idi–Ahnn!" – nem pude terminar de completar, acabei por gemer até alto quando senti um aperto extremamente prazeroso em meu membro "— Yama-Ahnm..."

"— Calma..." – sorriu, movimentando levemente sua mão "— Isso só para eu poder ver essa carinha fofa." – confessou.

"— Ahn... Quê?!" – olhei espantado para ele, pelo que tinha falado, realmente o Yamamoto é mais pervertido do que eu pensava "— Carinha fofa é a-Ahnnn!"

Agarrei-me firma a colcha, quando talvez só de malvadeza, o idiota começou a movimentar rapidamente sua mão. Gemidos baixos não paravam de sair de minha boca, enquanto eu delirava com o prazer que sentia.

"— Ainda não é a hora..." – falou, tirando sua mão de onde estava.

Olhei para ele necessitado, eu não aguentava mais aquela tortura.

"— Isso pode doer um pouco..." – avisou-me, em quanto lambia três dedos de sua mão "— Mas se for demais, eu paro." – sorriu de forma doce, parando de lambê-los.

Joguei minha cabeça com tudo para trás, fechando meus olhos, apenas aguardando a dor que iria sentir. Gemi baixo de prazer, sentindo um dedo esgueirando-se lentamente, de uma forma tão cuidadosa que eu não sentia quase dor alguma.

"— Apertado..." – sussurrou rouco ele, adicionando outro dedo.

"— Ta dizendo que eu-Ahnn... Que eu fiquei arrombado, seu desgraçado!?" – olhei com ódio para ele.

"— Hahahah." – riu de forma divertida "— Não foi bem essa a intenção..."

"— Ahn-anwm!" – gemi mais alto, sentindo um incômodo quando o terceiro dedo fora adicionado "— Aiw..."

Já havia levado golpes muito mais dolorosos, mas por algum motivo, lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, enquanto mordia com força os lábios para não gemer mais.

"— Hayato..." – falou meu nome de forma preocupada, retirando os dedos de onde estavam.

"— Eu..." – preferi não falar mais nada.

"— Desculpe..." – abraçou-me fortemente "— Não quis te machucar." – beijou-me a bochecha.

Eu apenas fiquei quieto, recebendo os carinhos do moreno, respirando fundo, tentando me acalmar. Por que diabos eu fiquei tão sensível?

"— Continua..." – pedi, depois de algum tempo.

"— Melhor não, paramos agora." – falou, sentando-se ajoelhado novamente entre minhas pernas "— Vou só cuidar disso para você..." – avisou, levando suas mãos novamente ao meu membro.

"— Não..." – pedi, me afastando dele, sentando-me em sua frente "— Eu disse para você continuar..."

"— Mas..."

Pelo visto, eu o deixei realmente preocupado...

Abracei-o forte pelo pescoço, beijando em seguida seus lábios, da forma avassaladora no qual nos dois gostávamos, deslizando minhas mãos pelo seu corpo em uma curiosidade provocante, gemendo entre o beijo sentindo-o fazer o mesmo comigo.

"—Continua... " – pedi novamente, lambendo seus lábios "— A dor passa, além disso..." – levei minha mão ao seu membro, sentindo-o duro novamente "— Você não quer me sentir?"

"— Ahnmm..." – gemeu mais rouco ainda.

Fui colocado na cama novamente, sentindo agora beijos impudicos em minha barriga, e apenas um dedo dentro de mim. Remexia-me lento na cama, de certa forma querendo mais daquele prazer que tinha.

Se voltar a doer, irei me concentrar apenas neste prazer. Porém, gemi um pouco mais dolorido, quando voltei a sentir três dedos dentro de mim.

"— Calma..." – a voz do moreno realmente me confortou "— Irei fazer essa dor passar." – lambeu os lábios, de forma extremamente sensual.

"— Ahhhn!" – quase gritei de prazer, ao sentir aquela boca envolvendo meu membro, me fazendo esquecer completamente da dor que instantes atrás sentia "— Yamamoto.-ahnmm."

Levei minhas mãos a sua cabeça, segurando firmem em seus cabelos, respirando rápido e descompassado, sentindo aquela boca me sorver de forma tão faminta. E estranhamente, a dor que antes sentia, se tornou apenas prazer, até desejava que aqueles dedos estivessem mais penetrados... Mais forte... Mais rápido...

"— Chega..." – pedi novamente, já mal conseguindo falar devido a minha excitação.

"— Te machuquei?" – perguntou preocupado.

"— Não." – respondi, corando "— Quero mais..."

Derreti-me quando vi o sorriso tão belo que recebi do Yamamoto. Este voltou a se ajoelhar entre minhas pernas, retirando seus dedos de onde estavam. Segurou firme minhas pernas, colocando-as em cima de seus ombros.

"— Te amo..." – falou, formando-se lentamente para dentro.

"— Aanh!?" – gemi de espanto, quando senti aquele membro entrar em mim, de uma forma tão lenta, mas tão prazerosa.

Realmente dor não havia mais, somente um pequeno incômodo. Todavia o prazer de ser preenchido estava sendo enorme. Gemia baixinho, sentindo as estocadas brandas que eram apenas para me fazer acostumar.

Yamamoto realmente estava preocupado comigo. Podia sentir isso em cada beijo que dava leve em meus lábios, em cada carinho em meu corpo com suas mãos, em cada sorriso amoroso que recebia.

"— Ahwnn!" – por algum motivo, gemi mais alto, quando senti uma estocada mais forte em mim "— Mais..." – pedi sem pudor, segurando-me em seus braços.

Aos poucos, ele ia intensificando mais o que fazia. Fazendo-me enlouquecer de prazer com isso. Eu senti que não ia aguentar muito mais daquilo. Eu suava, sentia meu coração descompassado, e o prazer acumular-se mais e mais em meu baixo-ventre.

"— Eu... Ahnwm." – arqueei, por um prazer que nunca pensei existir "— Aahwn-ahwm!!!" – gozei, abandonando-me naquele prazer tão absurdo, tão insanamente bom.

"— Hayato..." – gemeu meu nome mais arrastadamente, intensificando as estocadas "— Te amo... Eu te amo..." – repetiu, me fazendo prolongar aquele prazer.

"— Vem..." – pedi, abraçando-o forte.

"— Ahmwnm!" – estocou-me mais forte, gozando da mesma forma que fiz, desabando em cima de mim pouco depois.

Respirei aliviado, sentindo algo quente preencher-me e escorrer um pouco. Envergonhei-me por ter adorado essa sensação. Puxei-o novamente em direção a minha boca, dando o último e apaixonado beijo em seus lábios.

"— Te amo, idiota..." – falei para este, enquanto se deitava ao meu lado.

"— Também... E muito." – sorriu para mim, tão esgotado e satisfeito quanto eu "— Posso dormir aqui?" – perguntou-me.

"— Pode não, deve." – avisei, abraçando-o mais forte "— Não me largue... Quero acordar e te ver nos meus braços." – pedi.

"— Sempre... Sempre estarei ao seu alcance." – beijou-me a testa.

"— Idi-... Bobo..." – beijei-o novamente, aninhando-me, puxando a coberta para nos cobrir.

Agora, meu coração está mais leve, minha alma mais livre. O sono que vem me embalar, é doce, como uma chuva branda, como ele...

Como o amor.

FIM.

01/09/09

**

* * *

Nota da autora: **

Mais uma FIC minha que chega ao fim...

Essa foi a que realmente demorou mais, pelo fato de que deixei–a no começo muito tempo, sendo apenas um Oneshot. Mas o que se é bom, tem que continuar.

Finalmente o Gokkun está com o moreno. (weeeee!)

Ah! Só para avisar, esse CAP teve 30 páginas! Isso mesmo, trinta páginas... Eu quase que dividia esse CAP em dois, agradeçam eu não ter feito isso a minha beta, que esperava o final da FIC com uma faca na mão... Se eu demorasse muito ela cortava meus dedinhos ç.ç

**Comentário da Beta:**

Socorram-me. :D  
Estou aqui, betando **na cara dura**, na FRENTE da minha mãe, com o zoom de 80%, quase morrendo. Se ela lesse essa frase (cuja me estourei de rir) aqui: "— Ta dizendo que eu-Ahnn... Que eu fiquei arrombado, seu desgraçado!?" eu estaria **ferrada**. A Toy demorou pra fazer mas valeu a pena, está perfeito. HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ. Se não fosse por mim, ela não teria feito esse cap., essa preguiçosa. (mentira)  
Mandem reviews, agradem uma autora e uma beta. X3

**By: Toynako

* * *

**


End file.
